Warrior of Diamond
by MatchaLatteMatcha
Summary: Setiap orang punya bermacam-macam alasan bermain baseball. Kebanyakan dari mereka punya alasan yang sama dan beberapa berbeda. Alasan entah karena suka, mengagumi seseorang, iseng, impian, atau hal lainnya. Tapi apapun itu, kau harus berjuang untuk dapat melakukannya.
1. Bagimu Apa Ace Itu?

" _ **Ah, ini dia! Akhirnya Seidou menurunkan ace mereka. Furuya Satoru diturunkan pada saat inning terakhir!"**_ seru komentator.

"Furuya rasanya hari ini tampak prima. Dan lemparannya semakin cepat," ucap Owada, salah satu wartawan majalah dibangku penonton.

"Ya, karena Sawamura dan Kawakami telah bermain baik di inning sebelumnya, momentum pun berpihak pada Seido. Dan tentunya Furuya tidak mau usaha rekan-rekannya sia-sia, jadi dia harus tampil prima," jawab Mine pada rekan perempuannya itu.

"STRIKE! Batter Out!"

"Furuya- _kun_ berhasil meng- _out_ 2 pemukul," ucap seorang lelaki berkacamata di bangku penonton. Matanya agak sipit, berkulit pucat, dan berambut hitam dengan poni belah. "Pelatih sangat berharap dia masuk tim kita setelah ia lulus. Bagaimana menurutmu, Fushimi-san?"

"Entahlah. Dia memang hebat dengan kecepatan lemparan 150 km/jam, tapi dia tidak cukup mengerikan," ucap pemuda ramping disebelahnya.

"Fushimi- _san_ orangnya keras sekali. Padahal lemparannya itu mengerikan. Aku tak bisa bayangkan jika aku menjadi _batter_ -nya. Lemparan 150 km/jam sangat langka dijumpai apalagi anak SMA."

"Hm," laki-laki bernama Fushimi itu mendengus dengan seringai. " _Amai ne_ …"

"He?! Maksudnya? O-oi! Fushimi- _san_! Mau kemana?"

Fushimi yang berjalan menjauh menoleh, "Mau pulang."

"Tapi pertandi-"

"Pemenangnya sudah kelihatan. Tidak perlu menontonnya sampai akhir."

.

.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

" _Bagimu apa itu ace? Apa yang harus dilakukan seorang ace?"_

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Ace Of Diamond belong to Terajima Yuuji

Genre: Drama, Sport

 _Diamond No Ace Fanfiction:_

.

.

.

Sawamura Eijun berlatih seorang diri di lapangan dalam. Entah sudah berapa lemparan ia lakukan dan sudah berapa bola yang ia pungut dan ia lempar lagi dan lagi. Keringat banyak bercucuran di pelipis dan lehernya. Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi. Mungkin sudah saatnya dirinya tidu rkembali, begitu pikir Sawamura. Bola yang berceceran pun ia kembali pungut dan menaruhnya di keranjang. Pada bola terakhir, Sawamura terdiam menatapnya. Dimainkannya bola itu dengan menggenggamnya bergantian. Kiri kanan kiri kanan. Lalu tersenyum.

"BRAK!

Suara pintu geser terbuka secara kasar.

"Koraaaa…. Sawamura…..!" teriak pelaku pembuka pintu dengan wajah sangar.

"Ku-Kuramochi-senpai?!"

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini…." Ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang berat.

Sawamura yang ketakutan akhirnya pasrah dikunci badannya oleh Kuramochi dengan teknik beladiri yang dipelajari dari video game sambil terus bergumam, "Sui..ya…sen… Sui…masen…"

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Kuramochi? Wajahmu lucu sekali," ucap pemuda berkacamata alias Miyuki.

"Diamlah, Kuso Megane!" seru Kuramochi.

Seperti biasa duo senpai klub baseball yang menjabat sebagai kapten dan wakil kapten itu ngobrol di kelas saat jam istirahat (karena tempat duduk mereka dekat).

Kantong mata hitam nampak jelas di wajah Kuramochi yang tampang yankee-nya nggak hilang-hilang meski sudah tobat dari dunia ke-yankee-an(?). Miyuki garuk-garuk kepala merlihatnya.

Sejahil-jahilnya dan sebrengsek-brengseknya (mulut) Miyuki, sebagai kapten dia harus peduli apalagi pada wakilnya. Jadi dengan berbaik hati ia menanyakan Kuramochi barang kali ada sesuatu. Kalau shortstop ini ada masalah dan tidak dapat fokus pada pertandingan dan akhirnya bermain jelek, dirinya juga yang repot.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Pagi-pagi wajahmu kusut begitu? Ada masalah dengan teman sekamarmu?" tanya Miyuki.

"Sawamura−"

"Yappari na."

"Dengerin dulu aku ngomong!"

Whao. Bahkan tensinya lebih naik dari biasanya. Miyuki wajib hati-hati.

"Sawamura akhir-akhir ini sering bangun malam dan diam-diam latihan."

"Bukannya itu biasa. Biasanya juga dia suka lari malam-malam di lapangan."

"Yah, memang tapi ini malam, lho. Tidak maksudku pagi. Jam 1 pagi. Dan itu sudah seminggu, tahu!"

Miyuki mengerutkan kening. Kalau diingat-ingat, rasa-rasanya ia pernah mendengar Kanemaru yang marah-marah pada Sawamura karena jatuh tertidur dan terpaksa di gotong ke UKS.

"Haaah…" Kuramochi menghela nafas. "Meski sudah kunasehati berkali-kali, ia tetap saja latihan sampai dini hari. Aku juga tidak tahu apa baiknya harus bilang ke pelatih atau tidak. Oi Miyuki, kau kan pasangan battery-nya, kenapa kau tak nasihati dia?!"

"Meski kau bilang begitu… Dia itu bodoh dan keras kepala. Aku tak yakin dia mau dengar. Lagian sebagai kakaknya harusnya kau yang lebih tahu bagaimana menasihatinya."

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'kakaknya', boge!"

.

.

.

Miyuki terbangun ketika samar-samar terdengar suara dari ranjang sebelah. Miyuki diam-diam membuka matanya dan melihat lampu meja yang menyala. Adik kelas 1 sekaligus teman sekamarnya telah bangun dan membuka pintu hendak keluar dengan sehelai jaket abu-abu.

"Okumura?"

Dilihatnya jam beker yang menunjuk pukul 12 lewat beberapa menit.

.

.

.

"Kau ini sebenarnya anak yang nakal ya, senpai."

Sawamura yang tengah bermain-main dengan bola menoleh. "Oh, ternyata kau, Okumura."

"Jika pelatih tahu, kau bisa diberhentikan sebagai tim regular, lho."

"…"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih tenang, senpai. Semua jadi membicarakanmu. Para senpai bilang rasanya aneh melihatmu setenang ini."

"…"

"Apa sesuatu terjadi? Kau begini setelah dari Okinawa."

"Maaf. Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara terdengar di arah pintu. Miyuki Kazuya tengah bersandar di muka pintu.

"Miyuki-senpai?"

"Ini sudah malam, kalian tahu. Terutama kau Sawamura. Sudah hampir seminggu ini kau melewati jam malam dan mengabaikan nasihat Kuramochi. Kalau besok kau begini lagi, akan kulaporkan pada pelatih."

"Ehk! Kh! Ma-maaf."

"Okumura juga. Kembali ke kamar."

Kedua kouhai Myuki itu pun diam menurut. Mereka berjalan bertiga dalam diam. Sejujurnya Miyuki merasa aneh dengan suasana ini. Sampai mereka berpisah menuju kamar masing-masing pun masih diam. Hanya ada kata "Oyasumi" yang terucap.

Beberapa menit setelah Okumura dan Miyuki terpisah dari Sawamura, Miyuki memulai buka suara, "Sejak kapan kau dan Sawamura berbaikan?"

"Hm?"

"Ie. Seingatku kalian masih bersitegang."

"Kami tidak mungkin terus-menerus bertengkar. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Ah. Sou. Baguslah kalau begitu."

Saat sampai di muka pintu, tangan Miyuki yang tadinya hendak memutar kenop langsung terhenti dan memandang Okumura serius.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sawamura?"

"Maksud senpai?"

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, kau dan Sawamura tiba-tiba tak datang latihan dan menghilang selama seminggu. Secara mengejutkan wali kelas kalian bilang kalian telah mengirim surat izin tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena ada acara keluarga. Setelah kalian kembali Sawamura terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya. Sebagai battery-nya yang sering latihan bersama tentu aku menyadarinya meski dia masih berisik, sih. Tapi sudah seminggu ini Sawamura jauh lebih tenang. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu apapun."

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Ha?"

"Izin sekolah karena acara keluarga itu bohong, kan? Saat kembali ke sekolah tidak hanya Sawamura yang agak tenang tapi juga jarak kalian yang semakin dekat. Tentu saja aku lega mengetahui kalian menjadi dekat. Tapi itu membuatku berasumsi ada sesuatu saat kalian yang tiba-tiba pergi itu. Kalian pergi bersama, kan? Kemana? Apa yang terjadi?"

Okumura diam sebentar. "Kami tidak dekat seperti yang kau lihat."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku ini kapten. Dan aku tidak mau direpotkan saat pertandingan nanti."

Okumura kembali diam sebentar. "Sejujurnya… aku pun kurang tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sawamura-senpai saat ini. Ia sendiri tidak berkata apapun padaku dan hanya memendamnya sendiri."

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kalian yang menghilang saat itu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kami memang pergi bersama seperti yang senpai katakan. Kami hanya mengunjungi tempat dimana Sawamura-senpai tumbuh saat ia kecil, saat ia pertama kali berlajar melempar."

"Jadi kalian ke Nagano."

"Okinawa."

"Okinawa? Sawamura dari Okinawa? Bukannya Nagano?"

"Eh? Tapi aku sempat bertemu wanita bar yang mengaku kakaknya. Ah! Mungkin Sawamura-senpai orang Nagano yang tingal di Okinawa waktu itu."

"Mungkin ya…" Miyuki sweatdrop. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan keadaan Sawamura yang sekarang."

"Kemungkinan… karena… teman masa kecilnya?"

Mata Miyuki berkedip-kedip. "Ha?"

.

.

.

" _ **Yak! Ini dia pertandingan antara SMA Seiko dan SMA Seidou. Siapa yang akan memenangkannya? Apakah Seiko mampu membalas kekalahannya di turnamen lalu?"**_

Dibangku cadangan, Miyuki memperhatikan para pemain Seiko lalu beralih ke Sawamura.

Sawamura tampak mengobrol dengan Toujou dengan antusias. Mungkin tengah berdiskusi sesuatu karena kadang-kadang Toujou-lah yang menjadi penasihat Sawamura dalam urusan lempar-melempar sebelum tanding, selain dirinya dan Chris-senpai tentunya.

Mungkin memang tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, begitu pikir Miyuki.

Semua pemain berkumpul dalam lapangan dan memberi hormat kepada lawan. Pertahanan pun dimulai oleh Seidou. Dengan yang menjadi pelempar awal adalah Kawakami.

"Play ball!" teriak wasit tanda bahwa permainan dimulai.

" _ **Di babak pertama, penyerang dimulai dari SMA Seikou. Pemukul pertama, chatcher, Masu-kun."**_

Kawagami mulai melempar setelah Miyuki memberi aba-aba. Dua kali ball dan dilemparan ketiga Masu memukul bola dan foul, dilanjutkan dengan lemparan ke-empat. Masu berhasil melakukan hit, namun dengan cepat second baseman, Haruichi berhasil menangkapnya dan melemparnya ke base 1.

"Out!"

"Nice pitch!" teriak supporter.

" _ **Pemukul kedua, second baseman, Tamaki-kun."**_

Kawakami berhasil bermain baik dan membuat pemukul kedua berhasil di-out dengan lemparan lurus ke zona strike meski pemukul tersebut sempat memukul namun foul sebanyak 3 kali.

" _ **Pemukul ketiga, pitcher, Tachibana-kun."**_

Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan tinggi sekitar 180 cm pun membungkuk hormat. Dibanding pemain Seiko yang lain, tubuhnya yang paling kecil (atau ramping) namun masih terlihat otot-otot kekar di balik bajunya dan wajahnya lebih ramah.

Wartawan majalah baseball, Mine Fujio dan Oowada Akiko yang duduk di bangku penonton sempat terkejut.

"Pemukul ketiganya anak kelas 1 dan dia pitcher, artinya dia yang akan menjadi starter, kan?" ucap Oowada.

"Mungkin Seiko ingin mencoba hal baru atau hanya ingin menguji pemain baru. Tapi yang jelas memasukan pemain baru sebagai starter rasanya cukup berani," ucap Mine.

" _Pemukul ketiganya anak kelas 1. Tidak ada data tentangnya, jadi kita lihat permainannya dulu,"_ bathin Miyuki sembari memberi aba-aba.

Kawakami mengangguk lalu melempar.

"Ball!"

Miyuki kembali membathin, _"Anak ini tak bereaksi sama sekali. Mungkin dia ingin memperhatikan dulu atau tipe yang membiarkan lemparan pertama. Kita coba kearah sini."_

Kawakami yang telah menangkap aba-aba pun melempar.

"Ball!"

Dan lemparan selanjutnya.

"Strike!"

" _Anak ini tidak bergerak sama sekali,"_ bathin Miyuki lagi.

" _Orang ini punya kontrol yang bagus. Tapi harus kupukul,"_ bathin Tachibana masih terdiam menatap Kawakami.

Lemparan selanjutnya. Tachibana bergerak memukul namun cepat ditariknya.

"Strike!"

"Kalau saja dia bat-nya tak terayun harusnya itu ball, ya," ucap Mine.

" _Yosh. Dia bergerak."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tachibana! Pukul!"

"Jangan gugup! Kau pasti bisa!"

"Jika tak bisa pukul biar aku yang gantikan!" seru Ogawa dengan aura membara membuat rekan yang berada di dekatnya sweatdrop.

" _Dia masih kesal karena nggak jadi pelempar pertama…"_

Suara-suara dukungan dari bangku cadangan Seiko terdengar. Tachibana menghembus nafasnya panjang tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Lemparanpun dilakukan dan−

TANG!

" _ **Terpukuul…! Bola melambung jauh ke area luar! Pemain baru, Tachibana berhasil memukul lemaparan Kawakami dan langsung berlari ke base 1."**_

Penonton pendukung Seiko bersorak. Disisi lain Seido dan supporternya terkejut.

" _Dia… berhasil memukul lemparan sliders! Sejak tadi ia sama sekali tak bergerak baik posisi berdirinya ataupun genggaman bat-nya. Pemukul seperti dia sangat sulit diterka."_

.

.

.

"Anak kelas satu itu benar-benar jadi pelempar pertama…"

"Bukannya terlalu cepat?"

Berbagai komentar terlontar di bangku penonton.

Tachibana memainkan gundukan dengan kaki kanannya. Matanya melihat kesana kemari dan akhirnya memandang bangku cadangan Seidou.

"Emp!" Bahunya menyengit dengan wajah yang penuh keringat. Dilihatnya para pemain Seidou yang beberapa diantara mereka memandangnya dengan tajam, seperti Zono dan Yuuki dengan aura semangat tempur.

" _Ko-kowaii~"_

Tachibana pucat seketika.

"Play ball!" teriak wasit.

" _ **Pemukul pertama, shortstop, Kuramochi-kun."**_

"MOCHI-SENPAI! AGRESIF! AGRESIF!"

"Berisik, Sawamura!" Kanemaru menghardik.

Setelah aba-aba dari chatcher diterima, Tachibana langsung melempar dan langsung mendapat strike. Kuramochi terdiam sejenak. Dilemparan kedua dan ketika Kuramochi mencoba mengayun tapi gagal. Strike out.

"Lemparannya semua straight. Tapi mungkin dia punya lemparan rahasia. Hati-hati," ucap Kuramochi memperingati.

Meskipun begitu pemukul kedua pun terkena strike out.

Pelatih Ochiai yang duduk di depan –seperti biasa mengelus jenggot dengan kepala mendongkak angkuh− tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bingungnya. _"Semua lemparan straight dan kecepatannya paling sekitar 125 – 130 km/jam, kenapa tak ada yang bisa memukulnya?"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

" _ **Pemukul ketiga, second baseman, Kominato-kun."**_

"Ayo, Haruchiii!"

"Kominato!"

" _Lemparan pertama hingga akhir selalu straight. Tapi baik Kuramochi-senpai dan Asou-senpai tak ada yang berhasil hit. Mungkinkah dia cuma bisa lemparan straight?"_

Lemparan pertama dilakukan. Dan Haruichi mencoba memukul sesuai instruksi Pelatih Kataoka.

TANG!

Berhasil namun bola melambung ke arah pitcher dan berhasil ditangkap. Suara supporter Seidou yang kecewa pun terdengar.

"Don't mind! Don't mind, Haruchii!" teriak Sawamura.

"A-ano…" Haruichi bersuara saat menaruh bat-nya. "Lemparan tadi… agak rendah…"

"Rendah? Fork?"

"Bu-bukan. Rasanya bukan…"

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang kita harus fokus bertahan," ucap Pelatih Kataoka.

"Ya!" semua berseru kompak.

.

.

.

Semua pemain bermain baik. Di inning ke-2, Seidou kecolongan 1 angka. Setelah itu, sampai inning 3 dan 4 tak satu pun tim yang berhasil mencetak angka.

Tachibana terlihat lelah. Pukulannya hanya 5 kali kena pukul. Kemungkinan pitcher kelas 1 Seiko punya masalah dengan stamina seperti Furuya, begitu asumsi pihak Seidou.

" _ **Tim Seiko melakukan pergantian posisi dan pemain. Pitcher, Tachibana-kun diganti oleh Ogawa-kun. Tachibana-kun**_ _ **berpindah posisi ke**_ _ **Third Baseman**_ _ **menggatikan**_ _ **, Nakajima-kun**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

"Oooh… Dia muncul juga akhirnya!"

"Dan sepertinya alisnya sudah tumbuh," ucap Sawamura.

"Itu gak penting…" ucap Kuramochi.

"Murid kelas satu itu menggantikan penjaga base 3, artinya Seiko tetap ingin menggunakannya pada giliran memukul nanti, ya," opini Mine.

Di pertengahan inning ke-6, sang kapten yang juga pemukul bersih berhasil membuat home run. Hal ini membangkitkan semangat pemain. Selanjutnya sampai awal inning ke-7, lemparannya selalu terpukul karena Sang Pitcher mengalami tekana akibat home run tadi.

Saat ini skor Seiko adalah 1 dengan 2 pelari, dan skor Seidou adalah 3 dengan 1 pelari di base 2.

"O-Ogawa-senpai. Tenang saja, masih ada…wak…tu…" ucap Tachibana semakin mengecilkan suaranya saat melihat mimik frustasi Ogawa.

Sebuah tepukan dipunggung dirasakan pitcher kelas 2 itu, ternyata itu dari sang chatcher.

"Permainan belum berakhir. Masih ada waktu untuk membalikan keadaan."

.

.

.

"Oooh… Fushimi-san dan Riko-san," sapa seorang pemuda berkuncir ekor kuda dengan senyuman ramah tengah duduk dibangku penonton paling belakang seorang diri.

"Yashiro-san," pemuda berkacamata balas menyapa. "Sudah mau inning terakhir, ya…"

"Begitulah…"

"Jadi ada perlu apa memanggil kami kemari?" tanya Fushimi.

"Untuk perekrutan pemain baru di tim kami, pelatih ingin merekrut salah satu diantara Miyuki dari Seidou dan Masu dari Seiko."

"Oooh… Kalau Miyuki sih pastinya banyak yang melirik tapi Masu…?" Riko memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahulah, pitcher utama muda kami seperti apa. Pelatih merasa dengan kepribadiannya, Masu yang cocok, begitu katanya. Tapi pelatih tetap ingin merekrut Miyuki dan masalahnya Bapak Pemilik tidak mau mengambil 2 chatcer sekaligus karena perusahaan sedang krisis dan khawatir tidak bisa membayar gaji nantinya."

"Merepotkan sekali…" komen Fushimi.

"Jadi aku mau minta pendapat Fushimi-san yang ahli menganalisis."

"Meski beda tim, untunglah kita berteman. Jika tidak pasti kutolak," ucap Fushimi sambil duduk disamping Yashiro diikuti Riko lalu menyalakan rokok.

"Ah, di inning ini Furuya main, ya…" Riko langsung membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kadang-kadang senjata pemungkas itu harus muncul disaat terakhir bukan?"

" _ **Pemukul ke-7, Center, Gouda-kun."**_

" _Kurata di base 1 dan Tachibana ada di base 2,"_ bathin Gouda langsung melirik istruksi pelatih.

Furuya yang bersiap melempar melihat sekeliling lalu memandang Miyuki.

" _Jangan khawatir. Kita masih unggul 1 angka. Tenanglah…"_ Miyuki memberi aba-aba yang dibalas anggukan oleh Furuya.

Furuya mulai bergerak bersiap melempar. Langsung saja Tachibana dan Kurata berlari membuat semua penonton dan komentator terkejut. Namun hal yang tidak disangka kembali terjadi. Furuya melempar bola ke arah base 3, langsung saja Tachibana cepat-cepat kembali ke base 2 dan otomatis Kurata pun menuju base 1. Sayangnya Haruichi, second baseman berhasil menangkap duluan dan melemparnya ke base 1.

"OUT! OUT!"

Semua penonton langsung bersorak.

" _ **Do-double play! Seidou berhasil meng-out Tachibana dan Kurata!"**_

"Whoa… Cepat sekali reaksi mereka! Tidak disangka Furuya akan melakukan pickoff! Tapi meski begitu lemparannya masih saja cepat!" seru Riko.

"Yah, dia baru main, sih. Energinya masih banyak," ujar Yashiro.

"Oh… Pantas gerakannya agak cepat," ucap Fushimi.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama keras, ya…" Riko sweatdrop.

"Karena kami beda denganmu," jawab Fushimi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kami bukan fans-nya Furuya."

"Yups. Kami ini netral dan profesional dalam menilai pemain," Yashiro ikut menimpali dengan nada riang.

"Jadi maksudnya aku nggak profesional, begitu?! Dan aku bukan fans-nya!"

"Ah, begitu…"

"Ya, begitulah~~"

"Kalian berdua..!"

.

.

.

" _ **Pemukul ke-8, Pitcher, Ogawa-kun."**_

"Ogawa-senpai tidak apa-apa kan, Masu-senpai?" tanya Tachibana.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Masu.

"Yaah… Rasanya Ogawa-senpai tensinya masih naik semenjak kena home run waktu itu…"

Mendengar hal itu, beberapa pemain cadangan segera meneriaki.

"Fokus pada pelemparnya!"

"Kau pasti bisa!"

"STRIKE!" teriak wasit ketika Ogawa terlambat mengayun.

"Bisa juga karena waktu itu…" gumam Masu.

"Waktu itu?"

"Beberapa hari lalu, ada seorang dengan topeng alien datang ke asrama kami dan menantang Ogawa satu lawan satu."

"A-alien?"

"Orang bertopeng itu dengan mudah memukul jauh semua lemparan Ogawa. Akhirnya kami berdua melawan dia dengan aku yang memberi instruksi dan Ogawa yang melempar tapi lagi-lagi dia memukulnya dengan mudah. Kami kesal tapi Ogawa jadi selalu kepikiran dan memaksa menambah jumlah latihan."

"BALL!" teriakan wasit terdengar lagi.

"Kejadian itu dan home run tadi membuat emosinya agak naik. Sejujurnya aku agak khawatir."

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali… ada kejadian seperti itu…"

"Hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu, aku, Kojima-san, Gouda, dan manager. Kami sepakat tidak memberitahu yang lain termasuk pelatih agar tak mengganggu fokus mereka."

TANG!

"Jatuhlah!" teriak para pemain yang sedari tadi fokus melihat pertandingan, membuat Tachiana dan Masu menoleh berbarengan.

"Eh? Terpukul?" ucap Tachibana.

Ogawa langsung berlari ke base secepat yang ia bisa. Bola melambung ke sisi luar lapangan dan jatuh ke tanah.

" _ **Ogawa berhasil memukul bola hingga menuju sisi luar. Center berusaha menangkap. Aa! Ogawa langsung berlari ke base 2 dengan cepat. Center berusaha membawa bola dan melemparnya!"**_

Ogawa langsung melakukan sliding.

"Safe!"

Baik penonton pendukung Seiko dan pemain lainnya bersorak, kecuali Masu dan Tachibana yang diam.

"Sepertinya karena emosinya naik dia jadi fokus dari biasanya dan berhasil memukul. Larinya juga jadi lebih cepat dari biasanya," ucap Masu.

"Ogawa-senpai mungkin merasa tidak sabar. Sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, ya," Tachibana menambahkan.

"Aa…"

Furuya menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali. Pukulan yang dilakukan Ogawa tadi sejujurnya agak mengejutkannya. Dalam menghadapi pemukul sembilan, lemparan pertamanya ball. Miyuki yang menyadari pasangan battery-nya agak tegang memberi isyarat agar Furuya fokus pada pemukul yang sekarang dan meminta lemparan fastball tinggi. Untunglah lemparan yang diminta Miyuki dihitung strike. Lemparan selanjutnya mengarah ke zona dalam dan dihitung ball. Kedudukan menjadi 1:2.

Pemukul kesembilan memutuskan untuk memukul akibatnya ia mendapat strike out. Dan Pemukul selanjutnya pun berjalan ke kotak pemukul.

" _ **Pemukul pertama, chatcher, Masu-kun."**_

Para pemain kembali bersorak guna menyemangati kecuali Tachibana yang memandang was-was di belakang.

" _Masu-senpai… tolong pukulah…"_ ucapnya dalam hati, meminta layaknya berdoa. "Huh?" gumamnya sesaat kemudian. Di bangku cadangan milik Seido, Tachibana dapat melihat dari kejauhan sosok yang tersenyum dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Atau tepatnya padanya.

Tachibana terpaku.

Lemparan pertama, Masu langsung memukul. Bola melambung jauh namun foul. Furuya sekali lagi menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Kemudian leparan kedua pun foul mengarah ke sisi kanan.

"Oh!" seru Tachibana membuat pemain yang didekatnya menoleh.

"Ada apa, Tachibana?"

"A-ano…"

.

.

.

Masu yang sudah foul 2 kali melirik bangku cadangan. Melihat apakah ada isyarat dari pelatih.

" _He?"_

Furuya memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap melempar.

"OGAWA-SENPAI LARI!" teriak Tachibana sekencang-kencangnya membuat semua orang di lapangan dan bangku cadangan terkejut.

Ogawa yang sempat terkejut juga akhirnya berlari menuju base 3. Furuya yang ikut kaget sudah terlanjur melempar.

TANG!

Masu melakukan bunt dan langsung berlari. Pemain Seidou kembali kaget dibuatnya khususnya Miyuki dan Furuya. Segera saja Furuya langsung berlari mengejar bola.

" _Dasar Tachibana. Berteriak tiba-tiba begitu…"_ Masu menggerutu dalam hati karena tak menyangka Tachibana akan menyuruh Ogawa mencuri base. Bisa ia lihat teman serta pelatih dibangku cadangan memasang ekspresi sama terkejutnya namun kagum secara bersamaan. Senyum pun tak lepas dari bibirnya. _"Jadi begitu… Ini rencananya, ya?"_

 **Flashback On: Beberapa menit yang lalu…**

Masu yang sudah foul 2 kali melirik bangku cadangan. Melihat apakah ada isyarat dari pelatih. Disana Tachibana memberi isyarat, dibelakangnya pelatih hanya diam. Berarti pelatih setuju saja pada pesan yang disampaikan Tachibana.

" _Saat ini Furuya pasti ingin membuat srike. Dan karena kondisinya akibat foul tadi aku yakin chatcher akan menyuruhnya melempar lemparan favoritnya untuk membuatnya rileks. Jadi lemparan selanjutnya kemungkinan lemparan lurus tinggi. Jadi−"_

" _He? Bunt?"_

 **Flashback Off**

" _Heh… Biarpun foul, pitcher tetap tak suka bolanya kena pukul. Dan kau mengetahuinya dengan baik karena kau juga pitcher eh, Tachibana?"_

Furuya bersiap melempar ke base ke base 1 namun Masu lebih dahulu sudah disana lalu melirik base 3, Ogawa sudah sangat dekat dengan base 3 sehingga tak sempat.

"Fokus Furuya sempat ke base 3 sebelum siap melempar ke base1 membuat reaksinya agak lambat akibat aba-aba pencurian base yang tiba-tiba─Huh?" perkataan Fushimi berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Fushimi-san?" Yashiro dan Riko menoleh bingung.

"Tunggu! Ogawa-senpai!" teriak Tachibana lagi tepat setelah itu Ogawa langsung berlari menuju home plate.

"Baka! Itu nggak akan sempat!" teriak pelatih.

"Dia malah berusaha menambah kecepatan larinya," gumam Fushimi.

"Dia berniat melakukan home steal?!" seru Owada. Mine tak berkomentar tapi ekspresinya sama dengan assistennya.

Miyuki yang menyadari hal itu segera berteriak, "Furuya!"

Furuya pun mulai melempar.

"Ogawa! Kembali ke base!" teriak Masu dari base 1.

" _Gawat! Meski larinya cepat tetap tak akan sempat…"_ Tachibana panik dan wajahnya memucat.

"BAKA! HENTIKAN! KEMBALI KE BASE, SIALAN!" para pemain Seiko berteriak hampir berbarengan.

Dalam sekejap Ogawa semakin dekat dengan home base. Bola dengan mulus ditangkap Miyuki namun Ogawa tetap berlari dengan kencang. Sedari tadi wajahnya menunduk. Kemungkinan ia tak memperhatikan bola yang sudah di tangan Miyuki.

"Ogawa-senpai, jangaaan! Turunkan kecepatan larimu! Kumohon, senpai!" Tachibana berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

" _Gawat. Bisa-bisa terulang lagi seperti tahun lalu…"_ pikir para pemain Seiko.

BUAK!

Sebuah sarung tangan bisbol melayang atau tepatnya melesat ke wajah Ogawa saat ia hampir menabrak Miyuki. Semua orang menganga melihatnya. Dan Ogawa jatuh dengan pantat menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

Dilihatnya di depan seorang pemuda bertopi dan berjersey Seidou berjalan mendekati area pertandingan. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Kau…" ucapnya sambil berjalan, "KAU MAU MENGULANGI KESALAHANMU YANG KETIGA KALINYA, HAH!?" sebuah ekspresi murka tercetak jelas membuat semua terpaku.

"Sa-Sawamura?" gumam Kariba di bangku penonton.

"Kenapa dia disana?"

"Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan?"

Para supporter Seidou akhirnya ikut membisikan hal yang serupa.

"Cachter kami sudah pernah cedera akibat ulahmu yang menabraknya. Kau bermaksud membuatnya cedera lagi begitu? Kau mau balas dendam karena ia telah memukul lemparanmu dengan jauh?"

Ogawa terpaku memandang Sawamura yang menatapnya dingin. Kuramochi, Miyuki, Furuya dan beberapa pemain Seidou lainnya yang dekat dari tempat Sawamura berada baru kali ini melihat Sawamura dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dingin dan menusuk namun kekesalan masih terlihat dari ekspesinya.

"Berisik…" gumam Ogawa mengertakan giginya lalu bangkit berdiri dengan perlahan. "Memangnya apa yang kau tahu?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tak bertanding! Jangan ikut campur!" teriak Ogawa mendekati Sawamura namun akhirnya terhenti. Tachibana tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Ogawa dengan tangan membentang seperti hendak melindungi Sawamura. Tentu saja semua terkejut khususnya Ogawa.

"Aku mohon senpai. Tolong tenangkan dirimu."

"Kau… mau melawanku juga?!"

"Bukan begitu!" teriak Tachibana cepat.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang senpai yang tahun lalu. Senpai memukul seorang pemain lain sampai pelatih sebelumnya keluar, dan senpai juga pernah sengaja menabrak pemain lain dengan brutal sampai mendapat peringatan. Sawamura-senpai benar. Tolong senpai, jangan sakiti siapapun lagi karena emosi semata," ucapnya lagi kali ini dengan nada normal.

"Kau lebih membela tim lawan dibanding senpai dari timmu sendiri."

"Ini bukan masalah tim lawan atau tim sendiri. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang memang menurutku benar. Malahan, karena senpai adalah rekan timku, wajar jika aku memperingatkanmu kalau kau berbuat keliru."

"Berisik!"

"Se-senpai?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu perasaanku. Aku diinjak-injak. Harga diriku sebagai pelempar…"

"Oi, Ogawa! Kau ini bicara apa?" seru Masu.

"A-apa yang senpai bicarakan?"

"Aku… bertemu dengannya lagi… lelaki beropeng itu…"

" _Jangan-jangan orang bertopeng alien itu…"_

"Kemarin malam tepatnya ketika aku berlari keliling… aku melihatnya di lapangan basket kota…" Ogawa mulai bercerita sambil mengingat kejadian hari itu dengan wajah menunduk dan tangan terkepal erat.

"Semenjak kalah darinya aku jadi sadar kalau kemampuanku belum cukup, makanya aku meminta latihan lebih pada pelatih. Saat aku melihatnya di lapangan basket, aku melihat ia menatang beberapa anak bermain bisbol 1 lawan 1. Saat itu kupikir ini kesempatanku membalasnya lalu aku mendatanginya. Tapi orang itu malah menyuruh salah satu anak preman itu untuk memukul dan membuat taruhan. Jika dia berhasil memukul bolaku 3 kali berturut-turut maka aku kalah dan memberinya uang."

" _Jadi dia kalah…"_

Semua orang telah bisa menebak dari gelagatnya.

"Aku kalah. Dan aku kesal. Tapi yang menyebalkan… orang bertopeng itu…"

" _Kau lemah. Jangankan menjadi ace, kau bahkan kalah melawan seorang sampah."_

"…dan orang-orang itu menertawakanku dan merendahkanku! Makanya, dipertandingan ini aku ingin menunjukan padanya… Aku akan menjadi ace! Aku akan menjadi pemain andalah tim! Karena itu aku ingin membuat tim menang! Mencetak angka dan mengalahkan pemukul seperti seorang ace."

"Ano…" Sawamura garuk-garuk kepala, "Tampaknya kau salah paham tentang menjadi ace."

"Ha?"

"Memang benar ace punya pengertian pemain andalah tapi dalam baseball tidak seperti itu."

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Tachibana.

"Dalam olahraga lain seperti basket atau voli misalnya, ace diperuntukan untuk orang yang punya skill bagus dan sering menjadi pondasi tim dalam permainan. Tapi baseball berbeda. Tidak peduli seberapa bagus dan hebat dirimu, selama posisimu bukan pitcher, kau tak akan disebut ace."

Semua membelakakan matanya. Jika dipikir lagi memang benar. Tapi…

"Kau tahu kenapa sebutan dan nomor ace untuk pitcher utama?"

"…"

"Karena pither utama selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Karena tidak seperti posisi lainnya, pitcher saat berada di mound dia tidak bisa sembunyi dan permainan selalu dimulai oleh pitcher ketika melempar. Ketika bola terpukul atau ketika catcher gagal menangkap bola, kebanyakan orang akan langsung melirik pitcher-nya karena setiap lemparan yang dilakukan adalah penentuan apakah lawan gagal mencetak angka atau berhasil mendapat angka. Setiap lemparan yang dilakukan, orang-orang sekitar akan mulai berharap. Meskipun rekannya berusaha menenangkan sang pitcher, harapan itu tetap ada. Dan itu adalah tanggung jawab yang sangat besar."

Semua masih diam terpaku.

"Apalagi baseball itu ibarat main judi. Dimana kau harus berfikir dan menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan musuhmu seperti saat bermain kartu dimana pemainnya menerka-nerka yang manakah kartu setannya."

"Maa… Benar juga, sih…" komen Yashiro yang masih setia duduk manis dibangku penonton.

"Sebenanya−"

"Jadi apa?" Tachibana memotong perkataan Ogawa sambil menatap Sawamura lurus, "Apa arti ace yang sebenarnya?"

Sawamura yang membalas tatapan Tachibana berkedip lalu menjawab, "Ace itu artinya… mampu menanggung beban."

"!"

"Itu benar, kan? Harapan dan pusat perhatian yang tertuju pada 1 orang ditambah tekanan dari hal yang tak pasti punya beban tersendiri. Meski bukan berarti pemain dengan posisi lain tak punya beban tetap saja beban pitcher berbeda, meski punya kekurangan, pitcher yang menjadi ace harus menutup kelemahannya. Bahkan dalam catatan bisbol hampir semua pemain yang berhenti akibat trauma adalah pitcher."

Didalam hati beberapa orang membenarkan. Wasit yang mendengarnya pun menunduk, dalam hati ikut membenarkan.

"Dapat menanggung beban adalah salah satu syarat mutlak tak tertulis seorang ace. Kalaupun tak dapat melakukannya tapi nomor 1 ada di punggung, artinya gelar ace dan angka 1 itu tak lebih hanya pajangan semata tanpa benar-benar menjadi ace yang sesungguhnya."

"!"

Ucapan yang memukul telak para pitcher yang mendengarnya.

"Ogawa," panggil Sawamura, "Dengan dirimu yang sekarang, kau belum mampu menjadi ace. Hatimu masih lemah. Jika seperti itu, beban yang dipikul ace tak akan bisa kau emban dan berakhir menghancurkan dirimu sendiri dan tim. Sejujurnya aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Dan sebagai sesama pitcher yang mengerti perasaan itu hal inilah yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Ogawa menunduk. Sekilas ia mengingat kembali pertandingan hari ini. _"Aku masih terlalu lemah… Tapi…"_

"Aku cuma bilang 'belum' bukan 'tidak', ya."

"He..?"

"Belum bukan berarti tak bisa. Meskipun itu tidak sampai 100% setidaknya bukan 0%."

Ogawa memandang Sawamura dengan mata menyala. "Kalau begitu, aku pasti akan menjadi kuat demi menanggung beban itu…"

Sawamura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ini juga berlaku untukmu, kelas satu!" seru Sawamura dengan senyum lebar biasanya sambil menepuk bahu Tachibana yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ah! He? Haik!"

"Yaah… Tapi bukan berarti beban itu tidak kau bagi, sih…" ucap Sawamura lagi sambil mengambil sarung tangan bisbol yang ia lempar tadi.

"He?"

"Bisbol itu… olahraga tim, bukan?" ucap Sawamura lagi lalu berjalan ke bangku cadangan sambil menarik topinya, menghalau pemandangan atas dan depannya tertangkap mata.

" _Anak itu menasihati Ogawa bahkan menghiburnya. Kenapa?"_ Masu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Huhu…Hahahaha…"

Ogawa, Miyuki, Furuya dan yang kebetulan melihat Tachibana yang tertawa merasa bingung. Suaranya tidak keras tapi ekspresi dan kedutan dibahunya telah jelas ia tertawa atau berusaha tidak tertawa keras.

Disisi lain Sawamura dengan suara cempreng dan keras khas miliknya meminta maaf pada pelatih sambil memungkuk sedalam-dalamnya lalu diakhiri dengan kuncian gulat yang dilakukan salah seorang senpai-nya dan bahkan terlihat beberapa orang menceramahinya.

"Wasit, permainannya bisa tolong dilanjutkan?" ucap Tachibana dengan senyuman ramah. Senyuman yang menawan yang penuh dengan aura kegembiraan. Bahkan para pemain baik Seiko maupun Seidou yang notabenenya laki-laki berfikir demikian meski tak ingin mengakuinya.

Dan pertandinganpun dilanjutkan hingga akhir.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung…**

.

.

.

A/N: Saya masih sangat awam olahraga ini. Saya tidak tahu apa istilah-istilah baseball serta jalan pertandingannya yang saya tulis ini benar atau salah. Kalau ada kesalahan dan saran-saran yang ingin disampaikan, tolong beritahu saya. Terutama tentang baseball.

.

.


	2. Menjelang Pertandingan

" _ **Seidou akhirnya memenangkan pertandingan kali ini dengan selisih 1 angka dan maju ke pertandingan selanjutnya!"**_

Semua pemain Seidou dan suporternya bersorak gembira.

"Kita kalah lagi, ya…" keluh seorang pemain Seiko.

"Yah, bukan permainan yang buruk juga, sih…" gumam sang kapten sambil tersenyum meski tersirat kekecewaan dan sedih di wajahnya.

Beberapa pemain mengerang kesal dan menangis.

"Ogawa-senpai," Tachibana menepuk bahu Ogawa yang menunduk. Ia pun lalu memandang para pemain Seidou yang masih bersuka cita. "Di pertandingan selanjutnya, ayo kita balas mereka."

"Ya."

"Aaaah… Pertandingan akhirnya selesai…" ucap Yashiro sambil meregangkan bahunya yang sempat tegang. "Jadi bagaimana Fushimi-san?"

"…." Tak ada jawaban. Fushimi masih diam memandang lapangan.

"Fushimi-san?" Yashiro berkedip bingung memandang Fushimi.

"Fushimi-san, ada apa?" tanya Riko.

"Ah, maaf. Tak ada apa."

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Ah, aku tadi sempat merekam jalan pertandingan dari inning pertama. Kau mungkin lebih bisa menilai kalau melihat dari awal pertandingan," ucap Yashiro sambil memberi handycam.

"Oke. Aku mau ke restoran, aku agak lapar. Kita akan bicara disana."

"Oke. Kebetulan ada restoran makanan siap saji dekat sini," ucap Yashiro riang langsung berdiri diikuti Riko dan Fushimi.

Fushimi yang berjalan paling belakang memandang punggung kedua kawannya dengan pikiran setengah melayang.

" _Aneh. Perasaan apa tadi yang kurasakan?"_

.

.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

 _Semua berjalan dengan damai menjelang pertandingan –begitulah pikir mereka_

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Ace Of Diamond belong to Terajima Yuuji

 **Genre:** Drama, Sport

 **Warning:** Alternate Reality, OOC (saya tipe yang kurang bisa nulis IC), author masih awam soal baseball dan baru belajar lewat internet (Jadi jika ada kesalahan atau hal tak berkenan, saya mohon maaf).

 _Diamond No Ace Fanfiction:_

 **:: Warrior Of Diamond ::**

.

.

.

" _Ace itu artinya… mampu menanggung beban."_

 _._

Kata-kata itu teriang dalam benak Furuya. Kaos putihnya agak basah karena keringat. Tangannya kembali mengambil bola di keranjang dan melemparnya ke jaring yang dikhususkan untuk para pemain yang berlatih melempar atau memukul bola. Berkali-kali ia memeriksa tempatnya berpijak.

 _._

" _Dapat menanggung beban adalah salah satu syarat mutlak tak tertulis seorang ace. Kalaupun tak dapat melakukannya tapi nomor 1 ada di punggung, artinya gelar ace dan angka 1 itu tak lebih hanya pajangan semata tanpa benar-benar menjadi ace yang sesungguhnya."_

 _._

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Karena tempat itu sedang sepi, Furuya dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ah."

Dua pasang mata saling bertemu. Ternyata yang datang adalah Sawamura.

"Oh, kukira siapa," ucap Furuya dengan nada tenang dan wajah datar seperti biasa kembali latihan melempar.

Empat sudut siku-siku imajiner yang biasa diartikan kesal, marah atau jengkel di buku komik atau anime pun langsung muncul di kepala Sawamura.

"Ck. Kau sendiri kenapa berada di sini?!"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Aku juga tahu kau sedang latihan! Maksudnya kenapa kau malah latihan di jam istirahat!"

"Kau sendiri kenapa malah ada disini?"

Sawamura tidak menjawab, malah membuang muka dengan cemberut.

"Aku dengar kau latihan malam sampai pagi, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Sawamura tak menjawab.

"Kau aneh."

"Haah?!"

"Kau aneh."

"Haaah?! Apanya diriku yang aneh?!"

"Kau…aneh?" Nada terakhir malah berubah menjadi pertanyaan. Furuya baru sadar kalau dirinya juga tidak tahu apanya yang aneh dalam diri Sawamura. Pokoknya feeling-nya bilang kalau Sawamura itu aneh saja.

Empat sudut siku-siku imajiner kembali muncul di kepala Sawamura.

"Woi! Woi! Lagi-lagi kau datang malam-malam kesini bahkan mengajak Furuya!" seru Kuramochi.

"Aku baru saja disini, tahu! Furuya yang disini duluan!"

"Oke! Oke!" Kuramochi segera merangkul Sawamura. Atau mungkin mencekiknya. "Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Beberapa hari lagi kita ada pertandingan. Kau juga Furuya, kembali ke kamar!"

.

.

.

Tug. Tug. Tug. Tug. Tug.

"Aaaah~~ Mandi setelah latihan memukul tidak buruk juga…" ucap Naomichi sambil berjalan dengan Yamaguchi dan Higasa dengan handuk di pundak mereka.

Tug. Tug. Tug. Tug. Tug.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Higasa.

"Suara?" Yang lainnya pun mulai fokus pada pendengaran mereka sambil melihat sekeliling.

Tug. Tug. Tug. Tug. Tug.

Seperti suara tongkat yang memukul bola dengan pelan kembali terdengar.

"Disana," tunjuk Naomichi.

Benar saja itu suara tongkat bisbol yang menantul bola. Sesosok bertundung agak jauh dari tempat mereka sedang bermain-main dengan tongkat bisbol agar bola tak jatuh seperti bermain tenis.

Tug! Suaranya lebih nyaring dan bola pun melayang tinggi. Sosok itu mengambil posisi memukul dan−

Tang!

−bola melambung jauh ke atas.

Naomichi, Higasa, dan Yamaguchi menganga melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum.

"Hebat. Dia memukul flyball dengan mulus," gumam Naomichi.

Bola yang jatuh itu pun ditangkap sosok itu tepat diatas kepalanya dengan tangan kosong. Sosok itu terdiam sebentar menatap bola.

"Hah?!"

Ketiganya terlonjak kaget karena takut sebab sebuah wajah mirip alien yang sering muncul di komik dan film fiksi fantasi menatap mereka, apalagi sekarang sudah malam, tepatnya minim cahaya seperti film horror.

"A-alien!?" Higasa gemetar.

"Bukannya itu orang memakai topeng!?" ujar Yamaguchi.

Sosok bertopeng itu menggerak-gerakan jari tangannya, memberi isyarat agar ketiga orang itu mendekat. Mereka hanya berkedip memandangnya lalu saling pandang satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Ruangan putih itu begitu sunyi sampai suara jam yang menunjukan angka 10 berbunyi. Dua orang yang tertidur di atas futon pun terbangun. Salah satu dari mereka mematikan alarm jam tersebut dan memakai kacamatanya.

"Ow, astaga. Sudah jam 10," gumamnya saat melihat jam tersebut.

Lelaki yang satunya hanya memijit pangkal hidungnya diantara kedua mata. Matanya lalu melihat sekeliling lalu melihat pemuda berkuncir ekor kuda melewati pintu kamar dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya dan mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana pendek selutut.

Mereka berdua bangkit dan bergegas menuju wastafel di dekat toilet dan kamar mandi.

"Ohayou, Fushimi-san, Riko-san," Sapaan disertai suara kopi yang diseruput terdengar.

Fushimi yang masih lemas karena baru bangun berbalik. "Yashiro, teme… Kau sengaja menyetel jam alarm jadi siang?" ucapnya dengan lemah namun tersirat kekesalan disana.

"Kalian berdua sudah keliling Tokyo selama beberapa hari ini sebagai pencari bakat, kan? Kalian harus istirahat. Aku sudah menelepon manager tim kalian agar kalian mendapat libur selama sehari."

"Apa?" Riko yang tengah membasuh muka bertanya.

"Tenang saja. Mereka tidak keberatan." Yashiro kembali menyesap kopi dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau katakan hingga membuat dia setuju?"

"Tidak ada. Dia mungkin merasa tak enak pada kalian karena meminta pemainnya menjadi pencari bakat."

"Aku tak keberatan karena kami dibayar, kau tahu."

"Status resmimu adalah atlet dan tugas seorang atlet ada di lapangan, bung. Mencari bakat sekaligus bermain akan sangat melelahkan, kalian perlu istirahat untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Kalian tentu paham betapa pentingnya istirahat."

Fushimi diam berbalik menuju wastafel. Riko yang telah mengeringkan diri mulai mendekati Yashiro.

"Kau menonton apa?"

"Ah, aku hanya menonton lang pertandingan SMA Kyoto antara Teikou melawan Shinomori dan SMA Tokyo antara Seidou dan Seiko."

"Apa yang kau dapat?"

"Aku mulai tertarik pada salah satu pemain dari Kyoto. Ada yang menarik darinya meski aku belum yakin, sih."

"Ooh… Pemain itu… Aku tahu dia," Fushimi muncul dibelakang Riko dengan wajah setengah basah, "Dia memang menarik…"

"Fushimi-san juga berkata demikian?! Si-siapa?" Riko melototkan matanya lalu kembali menatap layar monitor mencari pemain mana yang dimaksud.

"Jangan ambil dia," ucap Fushimi kemudian sambil melempar handuk dilehernya ke wajah Yashiro.

"Hei!" Yashiro melempar kembali handuk tersebut tepat mengenai wajah Riko.

"Hei!"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pertandingan, ada pertandingan antara Seido dan Sakurazawa 5 hari lagi. Mau ikut?" tawar Yashiro.

"Lima hari lagi kami ada pertandingan," jawab Riko.

"Oh, kau pasti sedih karena tak bisa melihat Furuya," ucap Fushimi membuat nada sedih sambil menepuk pundak Riko, meski wajahnya datar. "Tapi Yashiro akan merekamnya untukmu. Ya, kan?"

"Ouuh… Dengan senang hati~~" Yashiro nyengir, bersenandung diakhir katanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan fans Furuya, aku fans Michael Kelly."

"Kau membandingkannya dengan pemain major, bung."

"Aku tak membandingkan. Aku akui Furuya tapi aku lebih memilih Hongou dari Komadai," ucap Riko cemberut sambil menyambuk kedua temannya dengan handuk yang dilempar padanya tadi.

"Jangan marah, kawan. Kami tahu kau selalu terpikat pada pitcher lemparan cepat karena kau catcher yang suka tantangan. Itu normal. Kami cuma menggodamu, siapa tahu bisa menghibur kawan kita yang suram itu."

Yashiro dan Riko menatap Fushimi dan Fushimi menatap Yashiro.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lihat di pertandingan Seidou dan Seiko waktu itu?" tanya Yashiro masih tersenyum.

"Hah?"

"Apa yang kau lihat di pertandingan Seidou dan Seiko waktu itu?" Yashiro mengulang pertanyaannya.

Fushimi kadang tidak paham apakah Yashiro pintar atau peka atau apa. Dia seolah tahu apa yang orang pikirkan atau rasakan.

"Fushimi-san?" panggil Riko setelah suasana hening beberapa saat.

"Aku tak tahu," jawabnya dan dua orang yang menatapnya masih diam. "Aku tak tahu," ia menjawab lagi kali ini dengan gelengan kecil.

.

.

4 hari sebelum pertandingan…

.

" _Mata yang indah…"_

 _Tangan lemah itu bergerak hendak menggapai._

" _Mata itu suatu saat… aku… yakin…"_

.

Mata itu terbuka menampakan warna emas yang agak redup. Tubuh itu pun bergerak bangun dan melihat sekeliling. Wajahnya datar, pandangannya kosong.

" _Mimpi lagi…"_

Perlahan matanya beralih ke bantal dan meraih sesuatu di bawahnya. Sebuah benda kecil bulat dengan gantungan rantai perak, mirip jam saku. Jarum tunggal berwarna hitam merah bergerak menunjuk arah utara dan selatan. Sebuah kompas.

Dirabanya kompas itu dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu ia menaruhnya kembali di bawah bantal. Segera ia turun dari ranjangnya, mengenakan kaos, celana training dan sepatu, lalu keluar ruangan. Ia lakukan secara hati-hati agar tak membangunkan kawan sekamarnya.

Ia langsung berlari-lari kecil menuju lapangan. Namun sesampai disana ia agak terkejut menemukan salah satu senpainya tengah berlari disana. Tidak biasanya, begitu pikirnya. Hari sudah pagi tetapi masih gelap. Jarang ada orang yang berlari di jam segini.

"Yamaguchi-senpai?" panggilnya.

"Sa-Sawamura? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ah, aku bangun terlalu pagi dan tak bisa tidur lagi," jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Senpai sedang apa disini?"

"Aku juga bangun terlalu pagi," jawabnya setelah ada jeda beberapa menit. Wajahnya tidak menghadap Sawamura.

"Oh! Kalau begitu, mumpung kita disini ajari aku batting dong, senpai!"

"Jangan teriak. Ingat jam berapa sekarang."

"Ah. Maaf."

.

.

.

Matahari hampir terbit. Para anak-anak yang tinggal di asrama Seidou pun berkumpul untuk sarapan.

Haruichi melirik kearah Sawamura yang ada di depannya. Lagi-lagi Sawamura memakan makanannya dengan pelan sambil melihat lauk dalam diam dan tatapan sayu. Ini bukan Sawamura yang biasanya. Kalau biasanya dia kadang-kadang adu makan cepat dengan Furuya, kadang-kadang makan dengan antusias, kadang-kadang sesudah atau sebelum makan dia berisik tentang nasi dan sebagainya. Oke, sebenarnya bukan kadang-kadang, sih.

Seminggu bukan waktu yang singkat. Tapi tetap saja Haruichi merasa ini bukan Sawamura yang biasanya.

"Nih," tiba-tiba seorang pemuda menaruh potongan tomat di piring Sawamura.

"Oi! Jangan taruh tomatnya di piringku!"

"Tak apa, kan? Kau juga oke-oke saja sama segala macam sayur."

"Kalau kau tak suka tomat, jangan ambil menu itu sejak awal!"

"Tapi aku ingin menu ini~"

"Kanou-kun," ucap Sawamura dengan nada serius. "Coba lihat tomat itu!" seru Sawamura kemudian sambil menunjuk si tomat.

"Tidakkah kau lihat warna merah yang mirip bibir wanita yang dilapisi lipstick yang membuatmu bergairah itu? Rasa asam manisnya ketika mengecap di lidah seperti asam manisnya cinta. Rasa yang membuatmu melayang seperti adegan anime memasak yang lagi hits di TV…" ucapnya lagi dengan dramatis menatap sosok si sepotong tomat yang berkilau-kilau dengan efek blink-blink disekitarnya. Tentunya dalam point of view-nya Sawamura.

Seto yang duduk di depannya sweatdrop menatap senpai-nya yang ia pikir punya obsesi terhadap nasi kini punya obsesi juga pada sayur (atau buah), terutama tomat.

"Sawamura, shoujou manga mana yang kau baca hari ini?" pemuda itu menatap Sawamura dengan mata melebar sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Aku belum membaca satu pun. Padahal Kaori dan Ayano… Eh!? Bukan! Pokoknya jangan sisakan makananmu!"

Haruichi menatap Sawamura dan pemuda itu dengan senyum kecil. Sawamura tampak terlihat baik. Mungkin ia terlalu khawatir.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucap Yamaguchi langsung berdiri membawa nampan.

Sawamura melirik ke arah Yamaguchi dengan tatapan khawatir. Tidak hanya Sawamura, dua pasang mata juga menatapnya dengan khawatir.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuramochi pada Sawamura. Saat ini mereka tengah berganti pakaian ke seragam bisbol karena kegiatan klub akan dimulai.

"Hah?"

"Tadi pagi kau terlihat khawatir."

"He? Kenapa Kuramochi-senpai beranggapan begitu?" tanya Sawamura. Dalam hati dia agak ngeri dengan kepekaan senpai-nya yang satu ini.

"Hanya terlihat begitu… Kau ini gampang dibaca, tahu."

"Terlihat, ya…" Sawamura pundung.

"Jadi ada apa?"

Sawamura diam sejenak, "Aku tidak begitu yakin…"

"Ha?!" Kuramochi langsung menyengitkan alisnya, bingung namun jengkel bersamaan karena kurang sabar. Namun ekspesinya kembali melunak saat melihat ekspresi Sawamura yang tersirat kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Tapi rasanya…" Sawamura menghentikan kata-katanya dengan mulut terbuka lalu tertutup dan terbuka lagi seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun suaranya tak kujung keluar.

"Sudahlah," ucap Kuramochi kemudian lalu keluar ruangan.

Hari ini mereka berlatih seperti biasa. Semua seperti biasanya. Sawamura kembali berisik dan menyebalkan, begitu pikir sebagian orang dan sebagian besarnya tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi. Tapi Kuramochi yang dekat dengannya yakin kalau Sawamura telah berubah menjadi lebih kalem dari biasanya (meski bukan berarti sifat berisiknya hilang).

.

.

.

3 hari sebelum pertandingan…

.

TANG! TANG! TANG!

Suara bat yang memukul bola terdengar. Hari ini mereka berlatih memukul dengan mesin lempar dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam.

"Higasa," panggil Maezono. Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Rasanya lebih ringan," jawab Higasa.

"Ada apa, Zono-senpai?" tanya Haruichi.

"Aah… Dia tiba-tiba minta saran tadi pagi tentang batting."

"Tidak biasanya Higasa-senpai…"

"Oi! SAWAMURA!"

"Adaw!"

Otomatis semua orang menoleh kearah pitcher kidal yang jatuh berlutut dan memegang dada kirinya sambil batuk-batuk kecil.

"Sawamura-kun!" sang manager, Haruno pun mendekat membantu. Kariba, sang catcher kelas 2 yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Sawamura juga mendekat dan memeriksa bahu kirinya.

Terkena bola yang melesat dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam tentunya pasti sakit. Apalagi bola tadi hampir mengenai bahu kirinya dan itu akan jadi masalah bagi pelempar.

"Maaf, aku tak apa−Auw!" Sawamura kembali mengaduh begitu kepalanya di pukul oleh senpai teman sekamarnya.

"Baka! Jangan melamun saat latihan!"

"Ma-maaf… Ohok!"

"Sawamura," seorang pemuda yang memasukan bola dalam mesin lempar menghampiri. "Maaf, aku melemparkan bolanya sebelum kau siap. Kau tak apa?"

"Sawamura-kun, kau istirahat saja dulu. Ya?" ucap Haruno lagi.

Sawamura hanya diam mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya seorang pemain.

"Entah…"

"Ano… Miyuki…" Naomichi mendekati Miyuki yang selesai giliran batting dengan suara pelan.

"Ano… Ada yang−"

"Oi, Naomichi!" panggil Yamaguchi membuat yang membuat yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. Pihak yang memanggil member isyarat agar Naomichi mendekat. "Bisa kemari sebentar?" serunya kemudian.

Yang dipanggil segera mendekat dengan berlari kecil. Miyuki bisa melihat raut wajah kesal Yamaguchi dan takut milik Naomichi. Yamaguchi tampak mengatakan sesuatu namun suaranya sama sekali tak terdengar lalu Naomichi pun berbicara dan suaranya juga tak terdengar namun sepertinya tak sebanyak Yamaguchi. Lalu setelahnya ekspresi Yamaguchi melunak dengan helahan nafas lalu mereka pun berpisah.

Miyuki yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya terdiam bingung dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Senpai," panggil Okumura sambil menyibakkan salah satu korden ruang UKS yang menutupi salah satu kasur.

"Aah… Okumura ternyata. Ada apa?" tanya Sawamura yang berbaring. Matanya sempat melirik Okumura lalu kembali menyembunyikan matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Baik." Sawamura langsung mengangkat lengannya menatap Okumura. "Ada apa?"

Okumura tak langsung mejawab. Ia mendekat lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. "Ada 2 hal yang ingin kukatakan."

"Apa?"

"Yang pertama… Yamaguchi-senpai… cedera."

"He?!" Sawamura langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Dia mengeluh sakit di bahunya saat latihan batting. Bolanya melesat mengenai bahunya dan menjadi membiru. Tampaknya juga ia telah melakukan latihan berlebihan dan membuat sikunya cedera juga."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Ia masih diperiksa di klinik terdekat."

"Yang kedua?"

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Kakakmu memintaku mengawasimu dan selalu menanyakan kabarmu lewat e-mail. Dan secara kebetulan kau membuat raut wajah tak biasa. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi akrab dengannya?" Sawamura kembali berbaring dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Jeda sesaat.

"Aku bertemu senpai kemarin pagi. Jam 5 pagi. Yamaguchi-senpai ada di lapangan, berlari." Akhirnya Sawamura buka suara. "Lalu aku memintanya mengajariku batting. Saat itu pula aku melihatnya, tangannya hingga bahu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Reaksi tubuh orang sehat dengan yang menahan kesakitan agak berbeda. Saat kau menahan sakit tubuhmu jadi lebih tegang, raut wajah dan gerakan, keringat dingin muncul. Saat itu senpai sedang berlari jadi wajar jika dia berkeringat, tapi waktu itu jam 5 pagi, udara tentu masih lembab dan sejuk tapi Yamaguchi-senpai mengeluarkan terlalu banyak keringat. Lalu caranya mengangkat bat juga. Dari situ aku mulai khawatir tapi aku tak berani menyimpulkannya…"

"Jadi kau sadar kalau Yamaguchi-senpai sudah kesakitan sejak awal?"

"Tepatnya praduga. Hanya tebakan."

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya pada yang lain?"

"Yang namanya praduga masih samar-samar bagaimana bisa kukatakan? Sama seperti kau menjawab soal matematika dengan benar karena tebakan asal, lalu guru bertanya bagaimana caranya kau mendapat jawabannya?"

"Perumpamaannya tidak kena. Matematika itu ilmu pasti dan yang kau duga itu tak pasti."

"Aah… Terserahlah. Intinya aku tak yakin saat itu sampai kau memberitahu kalau Yamaguchi-senpai cedera."

"Kau tahu senpai." Okumura yang tadinya menatap kedepan kini menatap Sawamura yang masih menyembunyikan matanya dengan lengan. "Kau sebenarnya tidak bodoh, tapi kau tidak yakin akan dirimu sendiri."

.

" _Kau sebenarnya bisa tapi ragu-ragu, kau tahu."_

.

Suara seorang gadis bergema dalam memorinya. Sawamura pun bergerak mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, membelakangi Okumura.

"Yaah… Meski sedikit. Lebih banyak bodohnya, sih."

Sawamura langsung mengambil bantal yang ditidurinya dan memukul punggung Okumura dengan bantal tersebut tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya. Namun senyum kecil tercipta dari mereka berdua.

"Aku harus kembali…" ucap Okumura turun dari ranjang. "Jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Ookey…"

Okumura membuka pintu dan langsung disambut oleh seseorang berkacamata, sahabatnya, Seto Takuma.

"Oh, Taku. Kau terluka?"

"Tidak. Sawamura-senpai bagaimana?"

"Dia hanya butuh istirahat. Latihannya?"

"Sudah selesai. Ini tasmu."

Okumura dengan senang hati menerima tasnya yang dibawakan Seto. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Sesekali Seto melirik Okumura.

"Koushuu, apa yang terjadi? Sesuatu mengganggu Sawamura-senpai lagi?"

"Senpai menyadari kalau Yamaguchi-senpai cedera sejak tadi pagi."

"Benarkah?"

Okumura hanya mengangguk. "Tapi dia ragu memberitahukannya pada orang lain."

"Agak sulit dipercaya dengan kepribadiannya itu dia bisa menjadi peragu. Tapi mungkin pada dasarnya dia tidak begitu dan hal itulah yang membuatnya begitu berbeda dengan Sawamura-senpai yang kita lihat dulu, kecuali di lapangan."

Okumura hanya diam.

.

.

.

"Dua minggu?! Maksudmu Yamaguchi tidak bisa bermain?!" seru Maezono begitu ia mendengar pernyataan dari Watanabe.

Saat ini para anak kelas 3 dan beberapa anak kelas 2 berkumpul di ruang audio untuk menonton pertandingan lawan mereka besok sekaligus mengobrol tentang hal lain, seperti keadaan Yamaguchi salah satunya.

"Ada 2 memar, satunya di pundak dan satunya ada di lengan atas di sekitar ketiak. Salah satunya sudah sangat membiru yang artinya bekas itu sudah cukup lama. Dan sikunya agak bengkak. Ketika ditanya apa dia terjatuh atau terbentur sesuatu sebelumnya, Yamaguchi menjawab hanya berlebihan latihan."

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu, ya kan?" ucap Miyuki. "Naomichi, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Mi-Miyuki," Higasa bersuara hendak berkata sesuatu.

"Higasa," Naomichi langsung mengentikannya. "Biar aku saja. Oke?"

Semua menatap Naomichi dan Higasa bergantian.

"Begini, sebenarnya Yamaguchi mendapat cederanya saat melawan seseorang bertopeng alien."

"Hah? Alien?" seorang pemain menyengit bingung.

Miyuki dan beberapa orang disana teringat saat pertandingan dengan Seiko. Ogawa, pitcher mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang seseorang bertopeng alien. Kecurigaan pun muncul bahwa alien yang Naomichi bicarakan adalah orang yang sama.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami sejak awal?" tanya Maezono.

Naomichi terdiam sambil menunduk. Semua menatap Higasa dan reaksinya sama.

"Ma-maaf." Higasa lah yang bersuara.

.

.

.

2 hari menjelang pertandingan…

.

Semua pemain Seidou berlatih seperti biasa, untuk Yamaguchi, ia hanya berlari keliling lapangan hingga cederanya sembuh. Mereka berlatih bersama di sore hari dan berlatih individu di malam hari.

Okumura menguap lelah. Furuya hampir jatuh tertidur.

"Koushuu, kau mau langsung mandi?" tanya Seto.

"Aku mau latihan sedikit lagi. Bagaimana dengamu?"

"Aku juga mau latihan sedikit lagi. Meski tidak bermain tapi mengingat pertandingan tinggal dua hari lagi aku jadi berdebar-debar."

"Naa, Taku. Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Sawamura-senpai!" seru Okumura.

Langsung saja Sawamura yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka menoleh dengan ekspresi tanda tanya. Seto yang masih bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin Okumura mintai tolong menatap keduanya dalam diam. Okumura sendiri memegang bola bisbol ditangan kananya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"He? Sekarang?" tanya Sawamura yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman kecil. Wow! Jarang-jarang Seto melihat kawannya tersenyum begini, meski hanya senyuman kecil. Handphone! Mana handphone?!

"Ano… Seto Takuma, kan ya…" gumam Sawamura sembari berjalan mendekat melihat sosok yang ia sebut namanya.

"Kau tahu namanya juga, ya?"

"Jangan meledekku! Ingatanku nggak jelek-jelek amat, tahu!"

"A-ano… Koushuu, kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Ikut kami sebentar."

Dari kejauhan Miyuki, Kuramochi, Maezono, dan Haruichi menatap ketiga orang itu berjalan keluar.

"Sejak kapan mereka jadi dekat?" tanya Maezono.

"Entahlah. Bukannya bagus? Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Okumura jadi ikut-ikutan latihan larut malam belakangan ini," ucap Miyuki sambil mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Okumura− Dasar, Bakamura. Bisa-bisanya dia memaksa anak kelas 1 latihan larut malam begitu," ucap Kuramochi.

"Tidak. Okumura tidak terlihat dipaksa. Malah… matanya terlihat berkilau di wajah datarnya." Miyuki sweatdrop mengingatnya. Jauh beda 180˚ saat mereka bertatap muka pertama kali.

"Hee…"

"Tapi Miyuki, mau sampai kapan kita membiarkan mereka? Bisa bahaya jika mereka sakit dan pelatih mengetahuinya," ucap Maezono.

"Maa, jika itu membuatnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya, biarkan saja. Lagipula Sawamura dan Okumura baru saja berbaikan dari pertengkaran mereka," jawab Miyuki masih tetap melihat arah perginya Sawamura dan 2 anak kelas satu itu meski sosok mereka tak terlihat lagi.

 _ **Flashback: On**_

"Okinawa? Sawamura dari Okinawa? Bukannya Nagano?"

"Eh? Tapi aku sempat bertemu wanita bar yang mengaku kakaknya. Ah! Mungkin Sawamura-senpai orang Nagano yang tingal di Okinawa waktu itu."

"Mungkin ya…" Miyuki sweatdrop. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan keadaan Sawamura yang sekarang."

"Kemungkinan… karena… teman masa kecilnya?"

Mata Miyuki berkedip-kedip. "Ha?"

"Tampaknya Sawamura-senpai punya teman masa kecil yang suka baseball. Katanya dia berada di Amerika setelah Sawamura-senpai mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan sebelah matanya setengah buta, dan a−"

"Tunggu! Buta?"

"…. Huh?"

Jeda sesaat.

"Senpai tidak tahu?" tanyanya kemudian namun hanya hening yang terjadi, "Oh..." gumam Okmura mengalihkan pandangan.

"Oke. Maaf memotong perkataanmu. Lanjutkan."

"Senpai, kurasa ini saatnya kita istirahat."

"Tidak. Tidak apa. Kau bisa lanjutkan."

Miyuki dengan cepat mencengkarm bahu kanan Okumura meski tidak keras. Okumura terdiam menatap Miyuki lalu melihat tangan dipundaknya sesaat lalu kembali menatap Miyuki.

"Sepertinya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak kukatakan."

"Okumura−"

"Senpai, aku−"

"Oke. Aku tak akan bilang siapapun."

Hening kembali.

"Sawamura-senpai mendapat masalah pada mata kanannya karena kecelakaan saat ia kecil. Bukan berarti ia buta, tepatnya penurunan daya pengelihatan. Dan aku dengar dari kakaknya, teman masa kecilnya telah pulang ke Jepang saat musim semi dan bergabung di klub baseball di suatu sekolah yang jauh."

"Karena itu?"

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi saat mereka bermain lempar tangkap. Dan mereka tak bertemu lagi setelah itu. Dan sejak mendengar kepulangannya, Sawamura-senpai sempat berdiam diri seharian dan mulai suka latihan malam begitu kembali ke Seidou. Kupikir senpai hanya kepikiran saja bila suatu hari ia bertemu dengannya."

 _ **Flashback: Off**_

" _Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun, Sawamura?"_

.

.

.

1 hari sebelum pertandingan…

.

Asada terbangun tengah malam, merasa ada sesuatu yang samar-samar mengusik tidurnya. Ia pun mengambil kacamata yang terletak di sampingnya lalu melihat cahaya dari lampu meja yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang ruangan itu.

Asada bisa melihat jam meja digital yang bertulis pukul 01.30, serta sosok yang ia kenal tengah meminum air dengan buru-buru lalu meletakannya perlahan di meja tepat disamping botol putih kecil yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Senpai?"

Mata emasnya langsung menoleh ke sosok berkacamata yang masih duduk ditempat tidur dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Oh. Kukira hantu atau apa. Jangan membuatku takut Asada…" ucap sosok itu, Sawamura dengan wajah lega. Asada sweatdrop.

"Senpai sendiri sedang apa?" tanyanya sambil turun dari tempat tidur mendekati Sawamura. Matanya langsung tertuju pada botol kecil yang ada di meja.

"Ah, aku hanya merasa kurang enak badan jadi aku minum obat."

"Apa senpai baik-baik saja?"

"Aa, jangan khawatir. Aku siap untuk pertandingan besok," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil botol itu dan memasukannya di tas sekolahnya lalu menatap Asada yang masih memasang wajah khawatir. "Percayalah padaku."

.

.

.

Sehari menjelang pertandingan, saat pulang sekolah, anak-anak klub baseball kembali latihan seperti biasa. Hanya saja sepertinya yang menonton latihan mereka lebih banyak, selain warga sekitar atau penggemar yang senggang, ada beberapa murid yang menonton, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan (yang sepertinya hanya datang untuk melihat para pemain tampan seperti Miyuki misalnya).

Sawamura, Furuya dan Kawakami tengah berlari di pinggir lapangan sedangkan para outfielder, infielder, shortstop dan catcher tengah berlatih bagaimana saat ingin mengout lawan.

Ditengah-tengah latihan itulah Sawamura menurunkan kecepatannya sehingga dua pitcher lainnya berlari di depannya. Baik Furuya, Kawakami dan yang lainnya berfikir bahwa lari mereka mungkin sudah lebih cepat. Namun, Sawamura berhenti ditengah-tengah, karena Furuya dan Kawakami berlari di depannya dan anggota lain sibuk berlatih, mereka tak menyadarinya kecuali manager kelas 1 berambut gelap, Kuroki Anna.

"Haruno-senpai, Sawamura-senpai berbicara dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

Sang manager kelas 2 pun menoleh. Disana ia melihat Sawamura tengah berbicara dengan sosok pria tinggi memakai jaket dan topi yang dimana jarak mereka dipisahkan oleh pagar tinggi. Tak lama Sawamura kembali berlari menyusul Furuya dan Kawakami.

Wajahnya agak tak telihat karena topi dan bayangan dari terik matahari, namun ia bisa melihat rambut coklat gelap yang panjangnya hanya mencapai leher.

"Ano…" suara seorang gadis yang tengah membawa sekeranjang bola dan menjabat sebagai manager klub baseball, Oda Akane membuat pria itu menoleh. "Apakah anda teman Sawamura-senpai?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

Pria yang wajahnya tertutup banyangan topi itu menatap bingung sejenak, "Sawamura?" gumannya. Beberapa saat kemudian mata kekuningannya melebar seperti mengemukakan sesuatu. "Oh! Ya, Sawamura ya… Iya, benar. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Saya hanya penasaran dengan siapa Sawamura-senpai berbicara."

Kuroki yang menghampiri langsung menarik pelan Oda.

"Maafkan dia."

"Tak apa-apa. Aku senang ada yang memperhatikan dia," ucapnya lalu menatap Sawamura yang masih berlari dengan semangat. "Dia itu orangnya rendah hati dan tidak percaya diri, bahkan kalau boleh dibilang, dia itu tipe yang agak tertutup. Aku khawatir jadi aku datang melihatnya."

"Tenang saja. Sawamura-senpai sangat semangat dan antusias menjalani klub," ucap Oda. "Ah! Bahkan teriakannya terdengar seperti biasanya," tambahnya saat mendengar teriakan Sawamura dari jauh.

"Seperti…biasanya…ya…"

"Um."

Pria itu lantas menatap Oda dan Kuroki dengan senyum sinis membuat kedua gadis itu terpaku heran. "Hati-hatilah kalau begitu…"

"He?"

"Dia itu seorang badut." Laki-laki itu pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Oda dan Kuroki yang masih memandang punggungnya dengan perasaan tanda tanya.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung…**

.

 _ **A/N:**_ Aaah… Ada beberapa cerita dalam chap ini yang sepintas keluar dalam kepala jadi saya harap ceritanya tetap nyambung untuk chap selanjutnya. Kuroki Anna dan Oda Akane itu bukan OC. Mereka karakter asli Terajima-sensei sebagai manager baru.

Makasi banyak kepada Readers yang sudah membaca dan **Misaki Younna** dan **Koro-kun** yang telah bersedia mereview fanfic ini.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake:**_

Lapangan itu tampak tak terurus baik dengan banyak rumput dan bunga liar di sisi temboknya namun disisi tempat itu ada tanah berbatu kerikil, di pinggirnya terdapat batu yang terdapat gambar 9 segi empat dengan menggunakan kapur putih. Letaknya di belakang sekolah, jauh dari lapangan baseball sekolah dan dikelilingi tembok, tidak luas kira-kira setara dengan 2 bullpen. Seto awalnya tak menyangka ada tempat seperti ini.

"Ini…"

"Jarang ada yang kesini. Dulu katanya disini tempat untuk klub pertanian. Selamat datang di perkumpulan rahasia kami, Seto." Sawamura tersenyum lebar. Tapi bukan senyuman lebar atau cengiran yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Senyuman lebar yang lembut.


	3. Saran Dokter

"Sekali lagi! Ganti posisi!" teriak Kataoka dengan keras. Pemain utama pun langsung berlari keluar lapangan diganti para pemain cadangan. Setelah itu, ia pun memukul bola dari home plate dan membuatnya bergulir.

Ono segera mengambil bola dan melemparnya. Pemain yang tidak masuk tim inti yang menjadi runner pun berlari, berpura-pura menjadi pemain lawan. Meski tidak masuk tim utama, tapi mereka sangat serius menjalani latihan.

"Pelatih!" panggil Takashima.

"Kalian lanjutkan!" seru Kataoka sambil berlari menghampiri wanita berkacamata itu. Mimiknya tampak serius dibalik kacamatanya yang memanulkan cahaya.

Kedua orang dewasa itu pun pergi dengan langkah cepat keluar area lapangan.

.

.

.

"Yamaguchi!"

Korden UKS yang menutupi setiap ranjang pun terbuka di salah satunya. Disana tampak Yamaguchi yang duduk di ranjang dengan dokter sekolah di sampingnya yang duduk di kursi sambil memegangi tangan Yamaguchi.

Kataoka dan Takahima tidak tahu harus berkata dan bertindak apa melihat lengan Yamaguchi yang telah membengkak parah dan berwarna kebiruan. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Ini akan lama," ucap wanita muda berjas dokter itu melihat dan meraba pelan lengan itu.

"Berapa lama dia akan sembuh kira-kira, dok?" Tanya Takashima.

Wanita berambut gelap panjang lurus itu pun terdiam sejenak menatap Yamaguchi sambil bersandar di kursinya dengan wajah datar. "Untuk memastikan, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan…"

"Na… _Shounen_ ," ucapnya lagi kali ini dengan posisi tegap. "Apa kau terlibat perkelahian hingga lenganmu terpelintir?"

Yamaguchi menegang.

"Bengkak yang terjadi di sikumu terjadi karena lebih dari 1 faktor. Apa seseorang meyakitimu atau kau lah yang melakukan sesuatu pada lenganmu?"

Yamaguchi menunduk.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Kataoka.

"Cedera yang dia alami tidak lama tapi sudah membengkak hingga membiru begitu. Jelas telah terjadi sesuatu pada lengannya." Dokter itu kembali menatap Yamaguchi masih dengan wajah datar. " _Shounen_ , aku harap kau mau jujur dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada lenganmu."

"Itu…" Yamaguchi masih menunduk dan tegang. Matanya berkedip-kedip melihat kanan-kiri.

"Yaah… Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi kau tetap harus mengatakannya demi kebaikanmu." Dokter itu langsung berdiri mengambil seracik kertas kosong dan pulpen di mejanya lalu menulis sesuatu.

"Kataoka-san, Takashima-san, saya akan memberinya obat pereda nyeri. Dan pastikan ia tak menggunakan lengannya yang cedera. Ini resepnya," Kertas itu pun langsung diberikan pada Takashima. "Jika dalam beberapa hari tidak ada kemajuan, datanglah kemari lagi."

"Kira-kira kapan dia bisa bermain lagi, dok?" tanya Kataoka.

"Jangan memainkannya! Aku tidak menyarankannya sama sekali!" Wanita itu langsung memicingkan matanya.

Ketiga orang itu langsung terkejut dalam hati mendengarnya.

"Bengkaknya itu kemungkinan diakibatkan oleh pemuluh darahnya yang terhimpit. Dengan cedera seperti itu aku sangat menentang jika dia bermain lagi sampai sembuh total."

Yamaguchi langsung berdiri. "Tapi, dokter−"

" _Shounen_ , dalam kasus sepertimu, beberapa orang melakukan operasi untuk pengobatan. Tapi untuk menjalani operasi itu sendiri butuh biaya yang besar dan prosesnya tidak semudah mengehela nafas. Sebisa mungkin kami tidak ingin memberatkan pasien atau merobek kulitmu dengan pisau hingga lukanya membekas seumur hidup."

.

.

.

"Omiyamae-sensei, tidakkah anda terlalu keras pada pasien?" tanya seorang dokter senior.

"Anak itu pantas mendapatkan. Lengannya itu lebih dari terpelintir. Seharusnya dia jujur dan tidak membuat lengannya tambah parah. Dia harus belajar menghargai diri sendiri dan tidak membuat orang lain khawatir."

"Tapi dia sendiri tengah kesusahan. Menurutku harusnya kau lebih lembut lagi untuk mendukungnya demi psikologisnya. Psikologi juga punya peran penting dalam penyembuhan. Apalagi Omiyamae-sensei sangat cantik jadi anak itu pasti akan sangat senang," ucap dokter lain yang agak lebih muda.

"Cederanya itu tidak lama tapi sudah sampai segitunya. Sikunya itu mungkin terjadi sesuatu hingga membuatnya parah. Padahal akan lebih mudah jika ia mau bicara. Tapi dugaanku dia mengalami dislokasi siku. Itu tidak akan terjadi jika benar dia hanya berlebihan berlatih memukul."

Wanita itu langsung mengambil kopi dari dispenser yang telah disediakan. "Dasar. Anak jaman sekarang memang suka berbohong demi keegoisan mereka."

Sedangkan di Seidou saat semua telah usai latihan, Kataoka pun resmi menyatakan bahwa Yamaguchi tidak akan bisa bermain hingga waktu yang belum ditentukan.

.

.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

 _._

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Ace Of Diamond belong to Terajima Yuuji

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Warning:** Alternate Reality, OOC (saya tipe yang kurang bisa nulis IC), author masih awam soal baseball dan baru belajar lewat internet (Jadi jika ada kesalahan atau hal tak berkenan, saya mohon maaf).

 _Diamond No Ace Fanfiction:_

 **:: Warrior Of Diamond ::**

.

.

.

"Naomichi," panggil Watanabe sambil berjalan mendekat.

Naomichi yang tengah duduk dibangku di samping mesin jual minuman menatap Watanabe namun tak ada suara yang terucap. Watanabe langsung duduk di samping Naomichi.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak lesu?"

"Aku…" Naomichi menunduk, "Semua ini salahku…"

"He?"

"Seandainya aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat itu, Yamaguchi mungkin tidak akan seperti ini…"

Watanabe langsung menepuk pelan punggung Naomichi. "Ini bukan kesalahanmu… Semuanya bekerja keras, semua ingin bertambah kuat, dan mencapai kemenangan. Yamaguchi salah satunya. Apalagi ini tahun terakhir kita. Karena itu ini bukan salahmu."

Naomichi tetap menunduk. Tiba-tiba setitik air mengenai paha Naomichi dan membuat bekas basah disana. Naomichi menangis. Watanabe agak terkejut tapi dia hanya diam dan tetap menepuk punggungnya tanpa sadar ada beberapa orang yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Seidou akhirnya hanya membawa 19 pemain.

"Furuya-san," panggil seseorang, tepat di samping Furuya tepat saat tim Seidou memasuki stadion. Tingginya sekitar 170-an.

"Kamu…"

"Tsukishima Kou. Dulu kita pernah bertemu saat kejuaraan liga saat SMP. Kau ingat?"

Furuya memiringkan kepalanya dengan tanda Tanya imajiner di kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak ingat, ya? Yah, wajar saja, ya. Aku dulu begitu payah dan hampir tidak bermain." Mimik anak itu yang tadinya tersenyum berubah lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Hari ini aku menjadi starter jadi mohon bantuannya!" –lalu melesat pergi dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Siapa?"

"Kenalanmu?"

"Fans, ya?"

"Seperti yang diharapkan ace dari sekolah terkenal." Ah, yang ini adik kelas 1 yang mengatakan.

.

.

.

Pertandingan antara Seidou dan Sakurazawa telah sampai 4 inning dengan kedudukan masih 0-0. Sakurazawa tidak memiliki permainan yang spesial pasca ditinggal alumni yang menguasai teknik knuckleball tetapi permainan mereka sangat teratur dan terencana, tampaknya mereka lebih mengandalkan strategi ketimbang teknik, seperti yang diharapkan sekolah yang menjadi salah satu sekolah dengan prestasi akademik tinggi di Jepang. Akan tetapi pitcher mereka, Tsukishima, bukan pitcher sembarangan. Meski kelas 1, kecepatan lemparannya hampir 138 km/jam. Hampir mendekati 140 km/jam. Kecepatan yang hampir serupa dengan tingkat pemain pro.

Namun sebuah insiden terjadi.

Higasa yang saat itu mendapat giliran batting dan hendak berlari menuju base tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan hebohnya dan menyebabkan kakinya terkilir sehingga ia terpaksa digantikan. Kanemaru yang memiliki posisi yang sama pun menggantikannya.

"Apa Higasa-senpai baik-baik saja?" bisik para anak kelas 1 di bangku penonton.

Sawamura yang melihat Higasa digiring oleh Maezono hanya diam. Ekspresinya bukan mimik kaget, datar, atau khawatir. Namun keringat mulai muncul di pelipisnya padahal hari ini ia tidak melempar.

"Oh, Tuhan…" gumam Sawamura.

"Ada apa, Sawamura?" tanya Ono yang ada di sampingnya.

Sawamura menatap Ono balik. "Ono-senpai… Apa Higasa-senpai… dengan Yamaguchi-senpai…" Sawamura langsung menatap Naomichi yang masih menatap arah Higasa pergi, "Apa Naomichi-senpai juga…"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Ono bertanya lagi semakin bingung.

"Apa mereka bertiga… dibunuh oleh sesuatu?"

"Huh?" Ono semakin menyengitkan dahinya, tambah heran.

"Bu-bukan dibunuh dalam arti sebenarnya maksudku!" seru Sawamura membuat beberapa pemain menoleh. "Lu-LUPAKAN SAJALAH!"

"Apa sih yang kau bicara, Sawamura?"

.

.

.

Pertandingan telah mencapai inning 8 tapi skor masih 0-0. Seidou yang diunggulkan oleh penonton ternyata belum bisa mencetak skor dari Sakurazawa. Sejujurnya ini agak mengejutkan penonton mengingat Sakurazawa tidak terlalu menonjol atau difavoritkan dalam olahraga.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Nakata.

"Maksudnya?" Kijima bertanya balik.

"Maksudku apa mereka menggunakan trik tertentu atau mengakali kita dengan strategi, seperti itu."

"Mungkin saja. Menurut info yang kita dapat, pemain yang punya kemampuan tinggi adalah anggota tahun lalu sisanya rata-rata. Kecuali pitcher mereka. Lemparannya begitu cepat, hampir sama dengan Furuya."

Semua yang mendengar jadi ikut berfikir hal yang sama.

"Pelatih mereka bagaimana?"

"Ooh… Iya juga. Mereka punya pelatih baru setelah kalah melawan Inashiro dulu."

Mereka reflek menatap di bangku cadangan Sakurazawa. Terlihat seorang pria sekitar usia 30-an keatas namun masih tampak segar. Mungkin karena dia rajin olahraga dan makan makanan bergizi.

Kataoka terdiam menatap tajam kedepan dibalik kacamatanya, entah menatap lapangan atau lawan. Pelatih Ochiai mengelus dagu dengan kepala mendongkak seperti biasa.

"Ada apa Sawamura-senpai? Apakah ada sesuatu di matamu?" tanya Yui yang melihat Sawamura yang menutup mata kanannya dengan tangan kanan.

"Huh?" Sawamura yang sepertinya melamun langsung menatap Yui sambil menurunkan tangan kanannya.

"Sejak tadi senpai menutup mata sebelah, kupikir mata kanan senpai sakit atau kelilipan."

"Oh! Ah, maaf. Cuma gatal saja, kok. Karena kalau kukucek nanti sakit jadi aku menutupnya saja."

.

.

.

Suara sirine tanda inning 9 pun dimulai. Seidou yang mendapat giliran bertahan pun bersiap.

Furuya yang melempar dari inning 8 mencoba untuk tenang. Inning 9, inning terakhir adalah penentuan. Jika kedudukan masih 0-0, maka akan ada inning tambahan. Jalan pertandingan tidaklah pasti, bisa jadi di inning tambahan tersebut malah membuat Seidou jatuh. Jadi setidaknya ia ingin melakukan lemparan yang baik.

"Ball!" teriak wasit.

Pemukul sama sekali tidak bergerak, kemungkinan sudah tahu kalau itu ball. Bola tadi arahnya agak jauh meleset dari mitt. Pasangan battery itu sadar kalau sang pelempar mulai gugup, sekali lagi Furuya menghela nafas mencoba untuk tenang.

Sawamura tidak berteriak menyemangati lagi. Padahal tadi sempat berteriak seperti biasa saat awal-awal inning. Apa mungkin karena mata kanannya yang masih gatal? Seluruh tim tiba-tiba merasa ganjil karena tanpa sadar mereka terbiasa dengan teriakan Sawamura, kecuali Yui dan Yuuki tentunya yang masih baru.

Tang! Bola terpukul. Cepat-cepat Kuramochi mengambil bola yang memantul di depannya. Runner di base 3 langsung lari menuju home plate namun bola lebih cepat berada di tangan Miyuki.

"Out!"

Semua bernafas lega meski masih deg-degan.

"Kenapa sulit sekali mendapat 1 poin?" keluh seorang anak kelas 1 di bangku penonton.

Pada lemparan selanjutnya, pemain Sakurazawa, sang pemukul ke-7 berhasil memukul jauh membuat runner di base mencetak 1 angka. Semua pemain Sakurazawa bersorak.

.

.

.

"Hee…" Yashiro yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan penonton tersenyum melihat pertandingan dihadapannya melalui handycam. "Sakurazawa mencetak angka, ya? Lemparan yang tidak original itu tak ada satupun yang dapat memukulnya."

" _Tapi itu bukan kesalahan pelatih ataupun pemainnya. Lemparan seperti itu memang merepotkan dan lagi, yang jadi pelatih mereka itu mantan pemain professional yang pensiun dini. Dia telah melatih beberapa sekolah dan universitas. Bahkan anak dan keponakannya jadi pemain hebat berkat latihan darinya dan di terima di sekolah terkenal. Dari segi pengalaman dia masih lebih unggul dari Kataoka yang tidak pernah menginjak karir profesional."_

.

.

.

Kini giliran Seidou menyerang dan Sakurazawa yang bertahan. Base terisi 1 oleh Toujou

" _ **Pemukul ke-6, Yuuki-kun."**_

Yuuki yang telah siap dengan pengaman dan bat-nya bersiap di kota pemukul. Tsukishima, pelempar Sakurazawa siap melempar.

" _Fork? Fast? Slider?"_

"Strike!" wasit berteriak.

" _Tadi fastball?"_

Dan selanjutnya lemparan kedua dilakukan.

"PUKUL!" teriak Sawamura dengan kencang ditambah wajah kucing khas-nya membuat orang di sampingnya tutup telinga.

TANG!

Bola terpukul melambung jauh. Yuuki segera berlari sebisanya.

" _ **Home run!"**_ seru komentator.

"He?" Yuuki yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar melambatkan laju larinya sambil melongo. _"Aku tak salah dengar, kan?"_ ujarnya dalam hati. Dan ternyata memang home run.

Seidou berhasil mencetak angka.

.

.

.

Seidou berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dengan selisih 1 angka. Semua gembira namun pertandingan tadi mereka nyaris kalah sehingga belum ada kepuasan dalam benak mereka.

"Hei!" teriak seseorang di belakang Yuuki. Pemuda itu pun langsung menoleh.

"Selanjutnya aku tak akan kalah! Aku akan menjadi lebih hebat di pertandingan selanjutnya dan mengalahkanmu!" teriaknya lalu berlari kearah timnya berada.

Swooosh… Aura Yuuki tiba-tiba keluar. Sungguh mirip kakaknya. Mungkin ia dan kakaknya akan cocok jika berjejer dengan Furuya yang juga kerap mengeluarkan auranya dan menjadi 'Trio baseball dengan aura membara'. Oh, mungkin kalau ditambah Okumura juga bisa, mengingat dia juga bisa mengeluarkan aura macam Furuya dan Yuuki bersaudara. Oke, _author_ mulai ngelantur. Abaikan saja.

.

.

.

Para pemain Sakurazawa berjalan dengan tegap, meski beberapa wajah mereka ada yang berantakan dan mata mereka memerah dan sembab akibat habis menangis. Selanjutnya mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang turnamen depan dan pembalasan lalu kemudian tersenyum.

Pelatih mereka yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Ia bersyukur memiliki anak didik yang tangguh.

"Paman!" seru seseorang.

Merasa mengenal suara tersebut, sang pelatih menoleh.

"Siapa dia?" bisik seorang gadis.

"Tampan sekali." Gadis lain ikut berbisik-bisik.

Seorang pemuda tampan tinggi berkulit pucat, terlihat tengah berlari kecil menghampiri dengan senyuman polos. Sang pelatih sweatdrop karena pemuda tersebut langsung menjadi perhatian para gadis, kelihatan jelas meski suara mereka tak terdengar.

"Lama tak jumpa paman," ucap pemuda itu.

"Ren, kau ada disini juga? Bukannya tim-mu ada pertandingan?"

"Iya. Aku mau lihat tim paman yang baru bertanding. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah minta ijin."

"Siapa?" bisik salah satu pemain dan dijawab gelengan.

"Kenalan?" tanya pria tua di sampingnya.

"Ah, mari kuperkenalkan. Ren, dia adalah asisten pelatih dan juga kepala pelatih sebelumnya, Kikukawa Sanae-san. Kikukawa-san, dia keponakanku, Mikage Ren, tahun ini dia anggota klub baseball Akademi Yokohama."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda. Nama saya Mikage Ren."

"Jadi ini yang namanya Ren?" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba membuat semua menoleh.

"Ya-Yashiro?! Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya sang pelatih sedikit kaget.

"Yaah... Aku datang untuk menonton. Tidak kusangka Ichihara Satoshi-san adalah pelatih Sakurazawa sekarang. Fufu..."

"Kalau kau berada disini berarti..."

"Yup! Aku mencari bibit-bibit bakat!" seru Yashiro dengan ceria lalu merlirik Tsukishima. "Hm… Tsukishima, benar?"

"I-iya," Tiba-tiba ditatap orang asing, pemuda itu mendadak agak gugup.

"Meski masih kelas 1, tapi kau sudah menjadi andalan tim. Hebat sekali."

Tsukishima hendak mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi Yashiro keburu menyela dengan senyuman sama namun tatapan yang berbeda, "Meski hanya tiruan, sih."

Tsukishima melebarkan matanya dan beberapa pemain lainnya agak sedikit terkejut termasuk asisten pelatih dan Ren. Kecuali sang pelatih sendiri.

"Kuda-kuda dan cara melempar yang kau gunakan sama persis dengan Furuya Satoru dari Seidou. Apa aku salah?" ucapnya lagi sambil menggenggam pergelangan Tsukishima, "Tapi karena meniru itulah tanganmu jadi gampang sakit, kan?"

Tsukishima terdiam dengan dalam keadaan tegang meski air mukanya biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi sebenarnya kalian sangat beruntung karena pelatih kalian pintar. Dari batting sampai melempar, semuanya diatur olehnya melalui _sign_." Yashiro kembali menatap sang pelatih tanpa melepas tangan Tsukishima. "Ichihara-san sudah sadar akan hal tersebut kalau kalian tak akan bisa menang meski lemparan Tsukishima sangat cepat. Karena itulah ia menggunakan banyak isyarat selama pertandingan. Apa aku salah?"

Genggaman pun terlepas. Tangan itu pun mendarat secara lembut di kepala Tsukishima.

"Lemparan yang menyakiti pelemparnya hanya racun dan tak akan pernah bisa dijadikan senjata. Tidak peduli apakah kau penggemarnya dan seberapa kau berusaha dan menjadikannya rival, kau tak akan bisa menjadi Furuya ataupun menandinginya. Level kalian terlalu jauh."

Yashiro pun berjalan pergi. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia sempat berhenti di samping Ichihara.

"Anak itu punya bakat. Aku hanya butuh waktu melatih tim ini," bisik Ichihara.

"Aku tahu," balas Yashro, ikut berbisik.

Tsukishima menunduk, enggan melihat kepergian Yashiro.

.

.

.

Para pemain Seidou yang telah usai bertanding memutuskan menonton pertandingan Ugumori melawan Yakushi. Keduanya adalah sekolah yang kuat mengingat mereka pernah kewalahan melawan kedua tim itu, ini cukup membuat penasaran sebagian besar pemain Seidou.

"Kedua tim juga memainkan kelas satu juga, ya?" komen Watanabe.

"Yah, memainkan anak kelas 1 di pertandingan bisa memberi pengalaman yang beguna di musim mendatang. Mungkin mereka ingin adik kelas mereka merasakannya," ujar Miyuki yang duduk tepat di sebelah Watanabe.

"Siapa kira-kira yang akan menang ya?"

"Yah, tidak peduli siapa yang menang dan jadi lawan kita nanti. Toh juga akan kita hadapi."

"Pelatih dimana?"

"Dia dan Takashima-san mengantar Higasa ke rumah sakit."

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda dengan jaket olahraga dan topi berdiri dengan kepala ke kanan-kiri di kerumunan penonton Seidou, seperti mencari sesuatu. Cukup menarik perhatian orang karena di cuaca cerah dan agak panas ini ada yang mengenakan jaket.

"Ah, temannya Sawamura- _senpai_ yang waktu itu," ujar Oda.

"Ooh... Manager- _chan_."

"Siapa?" bisik pemain lain disambut gelengan kecil.

"Aku Nakagawa. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Sa- _chan_ selama ini," ucapnya dengan riang sambil mengangkat topinya.

" _Sa-chan?!"_ Hampir semua membathin demikian.

"Sa- _chan_ itu Sawamura- _senpai_?"

"Betul. Betul. Sawamura Eijun- _chan_."

"Sa- _chan_... pfft..." Rupanya ada beberapa yang menganggap panggilan itu lucu.

"Sekarang dia ada dimana?" tanya pemuda bernama Nakagawa itu sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Entahlah. Tapi pasti dia akan kemari."

"A-ano… Tadi Sawamura-senpai bilang pergi ke toilet."

"Toilet, ya… Oke, aku akan kesana."

"Eeh! Lebih baik tunggu saja disini."

"Tidak-tidak usah. Lagipula aku juga buru-buru. Hari ini aku ada janji bertemu dosen. Daah…"

"Dosen? Dia mahasiswa?"

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kalian lagi?" Omiyamae menatap Kataoka dan Takashima bergantian lalu Higasa.

"Kami ingin memeriksa kaki salah satu pemain kami."

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Sepertinya cederanya masih baru tidak seperti anak yang sebelumnya. Duduklah di kursi." Omiyamae langsung mengambil air dari kulkas dan menuangkannya ke baskom lalu mencelupkan lap handuk.

"Coba kulihat kakimu," pintanya sembari mendekati Higasa yang tengah duduk. Ia pun mengompreskannya pada kaki Higasa yang bengkak. "Ini hanya terkilir biasa. Cedera terjadi karena otot dan urat kakimu tertarik. Aku menduga kau jatuh akibat hilang keseimbangan dan menghantam tanah dengan keras, benar? Aku sarankan untuk melakukan scanning untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada yang patah, atau kau bisa lakukan terapi pemijatan," ujar Omiyamae lagi.

"Hm?" Tiba-tiba Omiyamae menekan paha Higasa hingga pemuda itu menyengit.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri!" serunya dengan nada agak marah lalu segera melunak sambil menghela nafas. "Ya, ampun. Anak zaman sekarang suka sekali bertindak sembrono. Yah, untungnya ini baik-baik saja."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada pahanya juga?" tanya Takashima.

"Tenang saja. Otot-ototnya hanya kelelahan karena dipaksa bekerja. Istirahat saja dan pahanya tidak akan apa-apa. Ada keluhan lain selain ini?"

"A.. Ti-tidak." Higasa menjawab kikuk karena ketahuan pahanya agak sakit ( _plus_ dokternya kelihatan galak).

"Baiklah. Ini sudah selesai." Omiyamae langsung berdiri dan menulis sesuatu di mejanya kemudian memanggil perawat untuk mengantar Higasa, Kataoka dan Takashima ke ruang scan, dan menyerahkan surat itu ke Takashima.

.

.

.

"Atlet baseball, ya..." gumam Omiyamae. Matanya menapat atap putih dengan lelah. "Mungkin tak ada salahnya menonton di waktu liburku."

.

.

.

Sawamura berjalan seorang diri hendak menuju ke toilet.

"Selamat siang," sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendekat ke arahnya.

"Selamat siang," balas Sawamura dengan bingung.

"Sawamura Eijun, benar?"

"Iya. Benar."

"Aku Yashiro Goukou, pencari bakat dari tim liga professional Tokubai Kyojin. Salam kenal."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung…**

.

.

.

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena tak sempat membalas review karena waktu itu saya buru-buru update dan tak sempat menulis balasan jadi saya putuskan membalas review dari chapter 1.

Yang pertama kepada **Misaki Younna** , terima kasih banyak sudah mereview 2 chapter berturut-turut. Terima kasih juga atas pujiannya. Rencananya Tachibana memang punya peran nantinya dan teman Sawamura yang itu juga akan saya perkenalkan. Soal sifat Sawamura disini sedikit (atau banyak?) dibuat beda memang. Hehe... Apa yang disembunyikan Sawamura nanti akan kelihatan, kok entah di chapter berapa (*plak!*)

Selanjutnya kepada **Koro-kun**. Terima kasih atas review-nya. Jangan-jangan yang bertopeng itu… Siapa hayo? Coba tebak, deh (*ditimpuk*). Nanti saya akan kasi tahu, kok.

Lelaki bertopeng itu masih saya belum mau ungkapkan dalam waktu dekat. Tapi saya rasa pembaca akan bisa menebaknya. Hehe…

Silahkan beri kritik dan saran bila berkenan.


	4. Pandangan

_FreeTalk:_

Gomen ne, para pembaca tercintah. Saya lama update karena kurang stok ide. ( _Fushimi: "Sebenarnya karena penyakit Tabestry Syndrome-nya kumat". Author: "Uwaa… Jangan bilang!"_ )

Selamat Tahun Baru 2017, para pembaca sekalian ^_^

.

.

.

~o~

.

.

.

"Ah, Sawamura. Akhirnya kau datang," ujar Kuramochi ketika Sawamura datang dan langsung duduk disampingnya. "Tadi ada seseorang yang mencarimu. Namanya… Nakagawa kalau tidak salah."

"Nakagawa-senpai… kemari…?" gumam Sawamura dengan sangat pelan. Tampang Sawamura terlihat seperti orang lelah atau lemas. Rasanya tadi dia tidak bermain dan kalau pun dia main, ia tak akan menunjukan hal-hal seperi lelah, karena stamina Sawamura itu lumayan tinggi.

Kuramochi terdiam menatapnya meski diam-diam agak khawatir. Jarang-jarang melihat anak ini terlihat lesu (bahkan setelah insiden yang membuatnya mengalami yips).

"Kau tak bertemu dengannya tadi? Katanya dia menyusulmu ke toilet."

Sawamura lekas membuka tasnya dan mengambil HP. Ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Nakagawa dengan isi pesan:

 _ **From: Nakagawa Kent**_ _ **ou**_

 _ **Subject: None**_

 _ **Aku sudah lihat pertandingannya. Sayang kau tak muncul. Maaf tak menemuimu dulu, aku ada janji dengan dosen. Bye…**_

 _ **Jaga dirimu, Sa-chan**_ **(** **づ￣** **³** **)** **づ**

Sawamura menyengit saat melihat emoji _kiss_ diakhir kalimat. Bukan image-nya sekali. Aneh tapi Sawamura tahu Nakagawa cuma iseng.

.

.

.

Disisi lain di luar stadion, Nakagawa menatap HP-nya dalam diam. Teringat saat ia hendak menyusul Sawamura ke toilet. Di tengah jalan, ia menemukan Sawamura bersama orang asing. Namun Nakagawa memilih untuk tidak menyapa dan diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Senyuman terukir di wajahnya lalu menatap gedung stadion yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga. Kurasa pribahasa itu cocok untukmu, Sa-chan~"

Senyuman itu pun berubah menjadi senyuman sendu.

" _Sampai kapan kau akan terbelunggu dari kutukan itu, Tuan Badut?"_

.

.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

 _._

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Ace Of Diamond belong to Terajima Yuuji

 **Warning:** Alternate Reality, OOC (saya tipe yang kurang bisa nulis IC), author masih awam soal baseball dan baru belajar lewat internet (Jadi jika ada kesalahan atau hal tak berkenan, saya mohon maaf).

 _Diamond No Ace Fanfiction:_

 **:: Warrior Of Diamond ::**

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, setelah kegiatan belajar, para siswa mengikuti kegiatan masing-masing seperti mengikuti bimbel atau klub, salah satunya klub baseball.

Para member diminta berkumpul di lapangan A oleh sang pelatih.

"Mungkin ini mendadak tapi Tim Baseball Yokohama Akademi akan datang untuk melakukan latih dengan kita. Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan tiba disini jadi persiapkan diri kalian."

Semua berbisik-bisik mendengar penuturan pelatih.

"Are? Eijun-kun dimana?" tanya Haruichi.

"Entahlah," Toujou menjawab.

"Oi, Asada!" panggil Kanemaru, "Kau tahu dimana Sawamura?"

"Ti-tidak. Dari tadi dia tidak ada."

"Begitu." Kanemaru menekuk alisnya curiga. Tadi ia terlambat datang ke kelas, apa sekarang ia terlambat juga, atau memang tidak hadir?

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, 2 bis datang membawa rombongan pemain Yokohama.

.

.

.

Tim dari pemain string pertama dari dua pihak bertanding di lapangan A, sedangkan di lapangan B, string kedua bertanding yang diawasi oleh Ochiai dan seorang guru pemimbing Yokohama.

"Ah… Aku ingin bermain juga…" keluh seorang pemuda tampan yang mengenakan jersey Yokohama.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Dokter tidak memperbolehkanmu hingga turnamen depan, kan?!" ucap seorang senior.

"Turnamen depan itu… artinya tahun depan, kan…" suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat. Matanya yang berwarna biru melihat para pemain Seidou dan timnya yang akan bertanding. "Tidak ada…" bisiknya.

"Ha?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa!"

Sang senior menatapnya sebentar dengan tatapan tajam dan menekuk alis. Perlahan ia mendekat membuat pemuda itu kebingungan.

"Mikage," panggilnya.

Pemuda tampan yang sejak awal tengah duduk itu mendongkak melihat senornya yang memanggil namanya.

DUAG!

Dahi bertabrakan dengan dahi. Sang adik kelas mengaduh.

"Kau ini jangan banyak mengeluh lalu murung begitu, _baka_! Bukan cuma kau yang ingin bertanding disini!"

"Ba-baik… Maaf…" Meski masih mengaduh, pemuda itu tersenyum. Sang senior mendengus lalu pergi.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Pemuda tampan tadi melihat sekali lagi para pemain Seidou lalu melihat pemain Seidou lainnya di sisi lapangan. Ia langsung menunduk dengan raut wajah sedih.

Serangan dimulai oleh tim Yokohama. Permainan dimulai oleh lemparan Furuya.

Dalam pertandingan, tampaknya Yokohama member celah di inning awal namun semakin lama semakin berat Seidou melawan mereka. Yah, seperti yang diharapkan dari salah satu tim unggulan di Jepang.

Di lapangan B, 5 inning sudah lewat tanpa ada satupun yang mencetak skor. Sedangkan di lapangan A baru 3 inning tanpa ada yang mencetak skor, namun runner mereka berhasil berada di base.

Sepertinya orang paling berbakat diantara pemain Yokohama –yang sejak awal sudah terkenal di distriknya− adalah pemukul empat sekaligus catcher mereka dan ada pitcher mereka yang punya lemparan cepat dan agresif.

.

.

.

"Tidak biasanya Omiyamae-sensei ingin menonton anak-anak baseball SMA latihan. Tapi kenapa Seidou?" ucap seorang lelaki sambil berjalan beriringan dengan seorang wanita dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam.

"Salah memangnya?" tanya Omiyamae.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kukira sensei tidak begitu tertarik olahraga. Ah, kalau mau aku bisa carikan tiket untuk pertandingan olahraga−"

"Tidak perlu. Aku kemari tidak hanya untuk berlibur," ucap Omiyamae dengan cepat lalu melihat kearah lapangan sekolah yang mulai terlihat di lapangan. "Aku ingin memastikan keadaan pasienku juga."

Begitu mereka dekat dengan lapangan−

"Whoa!"

−sang dokter lelaki melebarkan matanya.

"Yokohama Akademi. Mereka pasti datang untuk latih tanding. Lucky! Ah… Yo-Yokohama itu tim yang kuat. Jadi… Bisa menonton mereka melawan Seidou yang kuat juga… membuat permainan jadi seru… E… Ano…"

Omiyamae hanya diam mendengar tanpa melepas pandangan dari lapangan.

.

.

.

"Time!" teriak salah seorang siswa Yokohama.

"Ooh... Yokohama akhirnya meminta time, pasti mereka kesulitan," ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menonton dari balik pagar.

Para pemain Yokohama yang berada di lapangan berkumpul di tempat pitcher (kebetulan memang saat itu giliran Yokohama yang bertahan). Mikage berlari-lari kecil dari bangku cadangan ke rekannya berkumpul.

"Kira-kira apa yang mereka rencanakan?" tanya Kuramochi agak penasaran.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pemain Yokohama kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau tonton, Riko?" tanya seorang pria berbadan besar dengan jersey biru tua pada seorang lelaki muda berkacamata yang tengah duduk di kursi sambil menonton handycam dengan mimik serius.

"Saiko vs Seidou," jawabnya singkat, agak kurang fokus karena pikirannya sibuk pada rekaman di tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fushimi turut bergabung duduk disamping Riko lalu menegak minuman botolnya. "Kau sudah menonton video itu 3 kali dan kau telah beberapa kali menonton video tahun lalu dan semua tentang Seidou. Segitunya kah kau menginginkan Furuya?"

"Bukan! Aku hanya penasaran…"

"Tentang?"

"Perkataan Yashiro-san hari itu… Aku masih belum mengerti, bukannya catcher memang harus mendukung pitcher? Tapi kenapa Yashiro-san masih ragu?"

.

 **Flashback On: Di restoran makanan siap saji.**

"Hmm… Mereka punya kelebihan masing-masing." Fushimi menatap video Seido melawan Seiko yang ditujukan Yashiro. "Na, Yashiro. Dibanding Masu, Miyuki jauh lebih berbakat. Semua orang sudah tahu itu termasuk para orang-orang dari liga pro. Soal kepribadian itu bisa diatur, bukan?" tanya Fushimi. "Miyuki, dia memang berbakat bahkan bakatnya begitu alami bahkan menjadi pemukul keempat."

"Benar. Tapi…"

"Saat manusia yang tidak cocok bertemu, jika sudah memiliki satu tujuan yang sama, ketidakcocokan itu akan teratasi dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi baik Miyuki maupun Masu adalah sama-sama tipe yang mendukung pitcher-nya."

"Tugas catcher memang begitu, kan?" ucap Riko lalu kembali mengunyah kentang gorengnya.

"Benar, tapi bukan itu maksudku, Riko-san." Riko memandang dengan tanda tanya mendengar ucapan Yashiro yang tengah tersenyum. "Tidak sesederhana itu. Ada yang bisa dilakukan dan ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang, bukan? Aku sendiri sudah mempertimbangkannya."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Fushimi. "Pemain mana yang ingin kau ambil andai pelatih tidak memintamu?"

Yashiro hanya tersenyum kalem.

 **Flashback Off**

.

"Kau berlebihan memikirkannya…" komentar salah seorang rekannya yang tengah meregangkan tubuh.

"Tapi ini Yashiro-san, lho… Yashiro-san."

"Emang siapa Yashiro? Dia itu teman kalian yang cuma jadi pencari bakat, kan?"

Selagi Riko mengobrol dengan beberapa rekannya, Fushimi hanya terdiam, teringat masa-masa dimana ia telah menjalin pertemanan dengan Yashiro. Aneh adalah kesan Fushimi saat bertemu dengannya.

Saat SMA mereka bertemu sebagai lawan hanya sekali, lalu satu universitas dan ikut klub baseball namun Yashiro malah berhenti di tengah-tengah dan memutuskan menjadi manager. Ia juga ingat ketika Yashiro mengajaknya ke Singapura untuk bertemu Riko. Awalnya Fushimi curiga, kenapa Yashiro malah mencarikan pemain untuk tim-nya?

Saat itu Riko hanya pemain cadangan di liga minor di Amerika yang tidak terlalu menonjol, namun entah kenapa saat itu Yashiro berkata bahwa Riko akan jadi pemain hebat bila ikut dengannya. Seolah-olah melihat sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan seseorang yang merupakan salah satu teman Yashiro yang sama anehnya –bagi Fushimi.

.

.

.

"Oya oya..." seorang lelaki berkuncir memperhatikan dari jauh dengan teropong, Yashiro. "Keponakan Ichihara bergerak. Dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu dan itu mungkin hampir sama yang dipikirkan Ichihara-san saat pertandingan Seido-Sakurazawa kemarin."

Teropong diturunkannya menunjukan senyumannya dengan jelas.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak lama Fushimi Tamakine diberitahu oleh orang itu bahwa Yashirou Goukou−

.

" _Mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi Gou-kun seperti bisa melihat bakat orang lain atau sesuatu."_

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

"Pelatih, apa ini tidak apa?" tanya salah seorang pemain Yokohama pada pria besar yang rambutnya telah memutih.

"Karena ini latih tanding, aku ingin melihatnya. Apresiasi dari pemain baru kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. Apalagi dia adalah murid sekaligus keponakan dari Ichihara Satoshi yang merupakan mantan pemain liga pro dan pelatih di beberapa sekolah."

" _Mikage Ren, biarkan aku melihat apa saja hasil yang kau pelajari dari pamanmu."_

.

.

.

"Riko, bagaimana dulu kau bertemu Yashiro?" tanya Fushimi. Ia tahu ini agak terlambat menanyakan ini selama 2 tahun ketika Riko datang karena dulu Fushimi sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Eh? Um… Kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

"Cuma ingin tahu."

"Um… Waktu itu aku kuliah di Jakarta Kebetulan aku mengenal seseorang yang suka bermain baseball dan juga atlet disana. Karena peminat baseball sangat sedikit aku pun diminta bergabung. Saat itulah Yashiro-san datang, katanya dia tengah berlibur ke Bali tapi sepertinya dia memperpanjang liburnya dan menghabiskan waktunya di Jakarta bersama kami. Dia banyak memberi saran pada kami."

"Kau kuliah disana? Jurusan?"

"Managemen Informatika."

"Kenapa kau memutuskan menjadi atlet?"

"Yashiro-san bilang, aku punya bakat. Sejujurnya aku agak ragu dan bingung. Tapi Yashiro-san malah bilang, bakatku cocok dengan Fushimi-san. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali…"

"Yah, aku ingat. Waktu kita bertemu di Singapura, Yashiro mengatakan hal yang sama. Kau benar-benar biasa…"

"Iya, kan?!... Meski aku agak sedih mendengarnya darimu…" −kalimat terakhir terdengar sangat kecil bersamaan dengan perubahan mimik wajah Riko.

"Belum lagi tekanan dari orang tuaku, karena di Asia Tenggara menjadi atlet bukanlah pekerjaan yang menjanjikan apalagi baseball bukan olahraga popular disana bahkan peminatnya pun terbilang langka."

Riko bersender di kursinya dengan tangan dibelakang kepala. Matanya menatap langit-langit. "Sudah 2 tahun−atau lebih, tapi aku tak bisa lupa bagaimana Yashiro-san berusaha meyakinkanku sampai-sampai membawamu hanya untuk menemuiku."

"Yah… Meski begitu bukan berarti kau tidak berguna. Kau punya−"

"Fushimi-san?"

Fushimi terdiam dengan mulut tertutupi tangannya yang setengah mengepal, dan kepalanya menunduk. "Masa, sih?" bisiknya.

"Ha?"

.

.

.

"Yeah! Angka pertama!" teriak para anak kelas 1 Yokohama yang tidak ikut bermain.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Kanemaru.

"Oh, sepertinya di lapangan A, tim Yokohama berhasil mencetak angka," salah seorang penonton yang melihat lapangan B berkomentar.

"Kontak para pemain Yokohama berjalan baik," ucap Yashiro dari kejauhan. "Yokohama Akademi terkenal dengan pitcher mereka yang handal dan batter yang kuat. Tapi…"

Kini giliran Yokohama yang bertahan. Mereka mengganti 1 infielder, 2 outfielder dan pitcher. Tepat saat itu adalah giliran sang batter ke-3, Kominato. Ia melakukan posisi bunt, tampaknya ia ingin Kuramochi yang berada di base 2 menuju base 3 atau hanya pengecoh semata.

Shortstop dan second basemen melangkah agak mendekat. Sang pitcher melempar. Lemparannya sangat cepat meski tidak secepat inning sebelumnya. Namun bola tersebut melewati Haruichi, membelok.

" _6 Inning dengan kami yang unggul 1 angka. Pastinya para pemain Seidou menjadi lebih tidak sabar. Tapi walau begitu, itu sudah cukup membuat kita harus meningkatkan fokus. Kalian mesti berusaha menambah run,"_ ucap sang pelatih Yokohama dalam hati.

" _Ball, ya? Padahal awalnya ingin membiarkan mereka bunt dengan lemparan keras,"_ ucap sang catcher dalam hati. Ketika ia hendak melempar bola, ia melihat rekannya berkedip sebelah lalu dengan mulus menerima bola yang dilempar. _"Are? Jangan-jangan…"_

"Sepertinya dia gugup…" komentar sang pitcher Yokohama yang sedang istirahat.

"Dia memang gugup, kok."

"Dia harusnya lebih sering dimainkan dalam situasi genting biar mentalnya terlatih."

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya," sang manager Yokohama membuka suara.

.

" _Ano… Kupikir… kita perlu bertarung dengan outfielder dan infielder sebagai pusatnya."_

" _Apa maksudmu, Mikage?"_

" _Maksudku pertarungan antara runner dengan penjaga base dan bagian luar. Aku yakin catcher mereka pasti memiliki banyak data mengenai battery kita. Karena itulah−"_

" _Jangan main-main! Ini memang latih tanding tapi kita harus serius. Kita akan diremehkan jika kita main-main dan akhirnya kalah."_

" _Tapi justru karena latih tanding tidak ada salahnya di coba. Pelatih juga sudah setuju."_

" _Ha?"_

" _Aku serius, senpai."_

.

"Kita selama ini bisa berdiri di atas karena battery dan batter melakukan hal yang baik. Membuat out lawan dan memukul jauh bola. Sejujurnya, permainan pertaruhan di base ini…. Uh… bagaimana aku bilangnya? Um… Seperti melawan musuh yang telah berada di depan benteng."

"Ah… Benar juga… Itu perlu strategi dan kontak yang baik, salah 1 langkah bisa merubah alur dan kita berakhir kecolongan. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi jika aku berada dilapangan sana memang akan gugup. Sekarang pun aku sudah gugup di bangku sini!"

"Tidak kusangka pelatih menyetujuinya…"

"Dan kau langsung ngambek," sang basemen pengganti melirik yang bersangkutan.

"Aku bukannya ngambek. Hanya saja… aku tidak suka bermain seperti itu…"

Mikage yang jaraknya meski lumayan jauh dari mereka namun dapat mendengarnya, ia hanya diam tersenyum anteng namun diam-diam merasa tidak enak sekaligus maklum. Sebuah keringat imajiner alias sweatdrop –istilah lainnya hinggap diatas kepalanya.

" _Gomen, senpai… Aku tahu harga diri pitcher Yokohama sangat tinggi…"_

Meski dalam hati berkata demikian, ia senang usulnya di iya-kan oleh pelatih. Jika tidak mana mau rekan-rekannya menyetujui.

.

.

.

"− _gaya permainan yang menjadi ciri khas Yokohama itulah kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan terbesar mereka. Para infielder dan outfielder agak kurang perhatian pada kemampuan menangkap mereka."_

"Akh!" Second basemen gagal menangkap bola yang memantul keatas dari pukulan bunt Haruichi.

" _Sial, padahal sudah pas,"_ bathin sang pitcher. Akibatnya Haruichi berhasil di base 1. Buru-buru dilemparnya bola ke base 3 begitu sang catcher berteriak untuk dilempar kesana dan mengabaikan Haruichi. Sayangnya, Kuramochi dinyatakan save dan berhasil di base 3.

" _Maa, jika mereka bermain dalam tekanan seperti ini, mereka akan membaik semakin lama. 1 angka itu pun adalah hasil dari tekanan itu sendiri."_ Yashiro tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Perlahan ia usap bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk kala melihat Miyuki menuju kotak pemukul.

.

.

.

"Mereka memberi Miyuki walk? Tidak biasanya. Yokohama biasanya tidak pernah ragu-ragu melawan batter bahkan yang keempat sekalipun."

"Baseball itu… mirip judi… ya?" Omiyamae bergumam.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin benar…"

Sang laki-laki semakin bingung dengan penuturan rekan kerjanya ini. "Sensei?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya berfikir mungkin mereka bertaruh akan sesuatu sehingga berani memberi walk atau mungkin mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko bila pemukul keempat itu berhasil memukul jauh. Tampaknya, tim yang memakai jersey putih merah itu ingin mempertahankan skor yang mereka cetak."

"Se-sensei ternyata tahu banyak mengenai baseball, ya?"

"Tidak. Adikku dulu ikut klub baseball. Dia sering menceritakan tentang klubnya dan baseball sampai aku bosan dan jenuh." Wanita itu menghela nafas dengan kening berkerut dengan mata tertutup, teringat betapa antusiasnya sang adik menjalani kegiatan klubnya.

"Dengan begini, Seidou kembali memiliki 2 pelari di base, ya…" komentar seseorang tak jauh dari kedua orang itu berada.

"Strike!" teriak wasit. Bola langsung melesat ke base 1 membuat Miyuki meluncur kemebali ke base.

"Out!"

"Eh? Apa? Serangan kejutan?"

.

.

.

Hampir 10 menit permainan berlangsung. Yokohama berhasil mengout semua pelari.

Giliran Seidou yang dalam posisi bertahan. Kali ini pemukul Yokohama dapat dengan tepat memukul bola, meski banyak foul dan out namun di inning kali ini tak satupun bola yang tertangkap langsung ke mitt. Ini tentu agak menyulitkan bagi battery.

"Yokohama sangat hebat. Mereka langsung berkembang dan tak ada satupun bola yang tak luput dari ayunan mereka," ujar salah satu pemain Seidou.

"Yokohama hebat sekali… Seolah-olah mereka dapat melihat kearah mana bola itu melesat," gumam pemuda dokter itu.

"Back!" teriak sang Mikage dari bangku cadangan. Runner yang mengambil ancang-ancang diantara base 2 dan 3, kembali ke base 2. Bola yang dilempar Miyuki lalu dilempar Kuramochi setelahnya terlambat beberapa detik.

"Tidak, ini…" pelatih Yokohama bergumam.

" _Seolah-olah mereka membaca pikiran Miyuki-kun,"_ ucap Takahsima dalam hati yang sedang menonton di sudut lapangan.

" _Aku sadar Miyuki-san sangat hebat. Dia adalah pilar dan tulang punggung tim, cahaya yang amat penting. Karena itu kami hanya perlu lebih 'membaca'nya ketimbang pitcher,"_ Mikage berujar dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Eh? Maksudnya Miyuki membuat lubang?" Riko memiringkan kepalanya.

"Catcher yang mendukung pitcher yang dimaksud orang itu adalah ibarat korek api dan lilin. Catcher adalah koreknya sedangkan pitcher adalah lilinnya. Ketika catcher memberi apinya berarti ia menjadi sumber cahaya bagi sang pitcher, maka…"

"Maksudnya apa?" pemain yang duduk disampingnya masih bingung.

"Lilin jika dinyalakan lama-lama akan meleleh, kan? Seperti itulah pitcher jadinya."

"Makanya… maksudnya itu apaan?"

Fushimi menghela nafas. "Artinya secara tidak langsung dan tidak sadar pitcher akan menjadi ketergantungan pada catcher-nya. Menurut kalian apa yang akan terjadi kalau seperti itu?"

"…Itu…"

"Pitcher yang tergantung pada catcher-nya perlahan-lahan akan berubah menjadi pitcher berhati kaca."

.

.

.

Yashiro juga masih setia memperhatikan permainan.

" _Miyuki Kazuya. Kau tidak memiliki bakat menjadi outfielder ataupun infielder. Tapi kau cerdas dan bahumu kuat, kemampuanmu hanya berguna untuk menjadi catcher atau pitcher. Meski begitu kau kurang tajam dalam membaca lawan di base. Itu bisa ditoleransi. Kau memang sangat cocok menjadi catcher yang lebih mengandalkan kemampuan kinerja battery. Tapi… Alasan kenapa aku ragu memilihmu saat itu karena eksistensimu membuat bayangan tak kasat mata dalam satu ruang dalam tim."_

 _._

" _Sawamura Eijun, benar?"_

" _Iya. Benar."_

" _Aku Yashiro Goukou, pencari bakat dari tim liga professional Tokubai Kyojin. Salam kenal."_

" _He? A-Ada perlu apa, ya?"_

" _Aku ingin menarikmu dalam tim kami. Aku datang untuk melihat bakat-bakat muda dan aku tertarik padamu."_

 _._

"Cahaya yang terlalu terang akan menciptakan bayangan yang kuat, untuk mengantisipasinya harus ada cahaya redup melingkupi bayangan itu. Sawamura Eijun, kau tidak sebersinar seperti makna namamu. Cahayamu begitu redup seperti kunang-kunang."

Teringat kembali ketika ia pertama kali melihat Sawamura dari bangku penonton. Tidak ada yang menaruh perhatian padanya. Hanya segelintir yang mengakuinya. Entah kenapa Yashiro punya firasat jika anak bernama Sawamura Eijun itu punya bakat istimewa. Senyum Yashiro semakin lebar memperlihatkan ujung-ujung giginya.

"Tak ada yang sadar betapa indahnya kunang-kunang Seidou. Dan kunang-kunang pun terlalu malu memperlihatkan sinarnya."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung…**

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 _ **Misaki Younna:**_ Terima kasih atas review-nya. Iyap! Kok tahu, sih? Iya. Yashiro tertarik sama Sawamura. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Maaf, karena untuk chapter ini Sawamura gak muncul. Tapi chapter depan ada. Sudah saya ketik sebagian ceritanya.

.

 **Tentang OC:**

Nama : **Nakagawa Kentou (** **中川 賢灯** )

Umurnya 2 tahun lebih tua dari Sawamura (sekitar 18-19 tahun). Mahasiswa tahun pertama di salah satu universitas di Tokyo. Dari segi penampilan, ia cukup kekar dan berotot karena masuk klub olahraga sejak kecil, tinggi sekitar 179 cm, rambutnya agak panjang (mirip Sakuma Rei).

.

Nama: **Yashiro Goukou (** **八城** **剛江** **)**

Yashiro punya rambut panjang jadi ia sering mengikatnya. (Bayangkan saya dia Nezumi dari manga No.6 dalam versi ramah/riangnya. Hehehe…). Tinggi 170 cm.

.

Nama: **Riko Dinata**

Setelah lulus SMA, ia kuliah di Jakarta tempat ibunya lahir. Waktu SMA ia pernah belajar bermain softball. (Selebihnya sudah saya terangkan dalam cerita di chapter ini).

.

Free Talk alias Ocehan Author (yang sangat-amat tidak penting untuk dibaca):

Etto ne… Um… Soal kemampuan Miyuki disini hanya fiksi. Di canon-nya kan Miyuki catcher jenius yang juga merangkap batter ke-4 dengan kemampuan yang cukup menjanjikan sebagai pitcher, kapten pula. Tapi karena ini fanfic, pembaca pasti maklum, ya. Haha… *diinjek*

OC disini sebagian besar adalah OC lama yang pernah saya pake untuk beberapa fanfic (namun belum kelar dan nggak pernah kepublish sampai sekarang. * _All reader: Lu kurang kerjaan sebenarnya, ya?*_ ). Tim Yokohama Akademi disini terisnpirasi dari salah satu tim baseball di salah satu anime baseball, tapi tetap saya kasi perbedaan.

Beberapa waktu lalu saya dinyatakan positif tipus oleh dokter jadi selama berhari-hari kerjaan saya hanya terbaring, pergi ke toilet, dan makan bubur. Tapi syukurlah sekarang sudah mendingan dan bisa ngetik lagi. Banzai! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ Tapi ternyata ada masalah lagi setelah itu. Yah, intinya banyak hal yang terjadi.

Riko: "Jadi kau ngetik beginian buat apaan?" *sweatdrop*


	5. Gema

"Ne, hari ini Sawamura tidak masuk? Kenapa?" bisik seorang siswi dan dijawab gelengan oleh teman lainnya.

"Kanemaru, Furuya, kalian teman satu klub, kan? Apa dia sakit atau semacamnya?" tanya sang ketua kelas.

"Tidak. Kemarin dia terlihat baik," jawab Kanemaru. Furuya hanya mengangguk.

"Haruno, kau tahu?" bisik teman sebelah Yoshikawa. Namun gadis itu menjawab hal serupa dengan wajah cemas.

Di tengah-tengah pelajaran ke dua, Sawamura baru muncul. Sambil mengendong tas sekolah ia langsung berjalan menuju bangku sebelum melihat keadaan kelas. Guru tidak ada dan ada tulisan "Belajar Sendiri" di papan.

"Sawamura," panggil sang ketua kelas, "Kenapa kau baru datang –Oh, kau agak pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maaf, dari tadi aku di UKS. Sepertinya agak sedikit masuk angin." Sawamura tersenyum sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati, besok kita ada pertandingan," ucap Furuya.

"Tak perlu kau beritahu pun, aku sudah tahu," jawab Sawamura sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja dengan lengannya.

"Kau mau tidur?" tanya Furuya setelah jeda beberapa detik.

Beberapa detik kemudian dalam diam, Sawamura perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, "Hanya sedikit lemas," jawabnya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, hanya menunduk menatap meja. Tapi tak lama ia kembali tidur di atas meja.

"Hoi−"

"Kanemaru-kun, biarkan saja dulu," ucap sang ketua kelas sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kanemaru yang hendak menghardik Sawamura.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, setelah kegiatan belajar, para siswa mengikuti kegiatan masing-masing seperti mengikuti bimbel atau klub, salah satunya klub baseball.

Para member diminta berkumpul di lapangan A oleh sang pelatih.

"Mungkin ini mendadak tapi Tim Baseball Yokohama Akademi akan datang untuk melakukan latih dengan kita. Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan tiba disini jadi persiapkan diri kalian."

Semua berbisik-bisik mendengar penuturan pelatih.

"Are? Eijun-kun dimana?" tanya Haruichi.

"Entahlah," Toujou menjawab.

"Oi, Asada!" panggil Kanemaru, "Kau tahu dimana Sawamura?"

"Ti-tidak. Dari tadi dia tidak ada."

"Begitu." Kanemaru menekuk alisnya curiga. Tadi ia terlambat datang ke kelas, apa sekarang ia terlambat juga, atau memang tidak hadir?

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, 2 bis datang membawa rombongan pemain Yokohama.

.

.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

 _._

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Ace Of Diamond belong to Terajima Yuuji

 **Warning:** Alternate Reality, OOC (saya tipe yang kurang bisa nulis IC), author masih awam soal baseball dan baru belajar lewat internet (Jadi jika ada kesalahan atau hal tak berkenan, saya mohon maaf).

 _Diamond No Ace Fanfiction:_

 **:: Warrior Of Diamond ::**

.

.

.

" _Sawamura Eijun, benar?"_

" _Iya. Benar."_

" _Aku Yashiro Goukou, pencari bakat dari tim liga professional Tokubai Kyojin. Salam kenal."_

" _He? A-Ada perlu apa, ya?"_

" _Aku ingin menarikmu dalam tim kami. Aku datang untuk melihat bakat-bakat muda dan aku tertarik padamu."_

 _Hening sesaat. "He?" Dua mata Sawamura berkedip-kedip. "Heee?!" Barulah ekspresi kaget muncul membuat Yashiro terkikik geli._

" _Kau tidak salah dengar, Sawamura-kun."_

 _Sawamura terdiam sesaat lagi. "U-um… Terima kasih… Tapi aku masih kelas 2."_

" _Tidak masalah. Memang kami selalu menarik para pemain SMA setelah mereka lulus, tapi sebenarnya menjadi pemain pro tidak ada batasan umur. Ah, aku mungkin bisa memberi saran agar kau dapat menjadi pemain regular yang hebat jika kau setuju atas tawaranku."_

 _Sawamura berkedip-kedip (lagi) mendengarnya lalu memasang pose berfikir._

 _Mata Yashiro menyipit tanpa mengubah senyumannya. "Reaksimu tidak sesuai dugaanku, kau cukup tenang, ya?"_

" _Ah… Aku memang terkejut tapi… kupikir ini agak aneh."_

" _Aneh?"_

" _Kenapa tim terkenal seperti Tokubai Kyojin ingin merekrutku? Aku ini bukan pemain andalan, tidak menonjol bahkan orang luar tak mengenalku. Lemparanku lambat dan payah memukul."_

" _Pfft.." Yashiro menahan tawa setelah mendengarnya membuat Sawamura agak terkejut dengan ekspresi heran. "Tidak kusangka… Ternyata kau begitu berbeda dengan dirimu yang kulihat di lapangan."_

 _Sawamura menyengit._

" _Memang benar yang kau katakan. Aku juga agak sulit mencari profil pemain kurang terkenal sepertimu dari media. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak sembarangan merekrut orang dan aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk bergabung. Tapi kau sangat menarik. Kau mungkin salah tempat mengasah bakatmu sehingga jadi seperti sekarang."_

" _Hoo…" Kali ini Sawamura memasang ekpresi datar. Ia mulai tak suka dengan percakapan ini._

" _Sejujurnya kau mirip dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang bodoh, selalu tertawa dan tersenyum bagi orang-orang sekitarnya. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatku tertarik padamu."_

" _Jadi apa inti pembicaraan ini?" tanya Sawamura dengan nada cepat._

" _Aku tertarik padamu. Aku tidak bisa yakin secara pasti tapi aku merasa kau punya bakat. Agak berbeda dengan bakat pitcher seperti Narumiya dan Furuya. Sebuah bakat yang tersembunyi seperti peti bajak laut yang berisi harta karun di samudra Atlantis."_

" _Terima kasih. Tapi anda terlalu berlebihan."_

 _Yashiro berjalan mendekati Sawamura hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti lalu tangannya menyentuh pipi Sawamura dengan pelan. Menatap mata Sawamura dengan teduh._

" _Aku tidak memaksamu. Jika kau tidak mau pun aku tidak masalah. Tapi aku sungguh benar-benar tertarik padamu. Jika kau ada masalah atau ada perlu sesuatu hubungi aku."_

 _Tangan yang menyentuh pipinya itu turun dan meletakan kartu namanya di tangan Sawamura yang tak bergeming. Yashiro telah pergi membelakangi Sawamura. Begitu sosoknya hilang di depan mata, Sawamura mendadak bersandar di tembok lalu jatuh terduduk sambil melihat keatas. Tangan yang memegang kartu nama itu di remasnya kuat-kuat._

.

Sawamura terbangun dari tidurnya. Percakapannya dengan Yashiro terngiang-ngiang sampai terbawa mimpi. Sawamura melihat sekeliling. Ah, benar. Ia berada di ruang UKS. Pantas ada bau obat-obatan. Ia hampir lupa. Tadi pagi ia merasa kurang enak badan jadi ia memutuskan istirahat di UKS.

Hari sudah hampir sore. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia pergi.

.

.

.

Dengan jaket biru tua menggantung di pundaknya, Sawamura berjalan pelan menuju lapangan baseball. Ia lupa memberi tahu Haruno, Kanemaru dan Furuya, teman sekelasnya bahwa ia merasa kurang enak badan hari ini sehingga tidak bisa ikut latihan.

Ah, rupanya ada pertandingan latihan dengan sekolah lain. Sawamura agak menyesal tidak bisa ikut. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sedang dalam kondisi kurang fit.

Tampaknya lapangan A telah menyelesaikan pertandingan dengan skor 1-0 untuk Yokohama. Sedangkan di lapangan B masih berlangsung akhir inning ke-8, memasuki inning ke-9. Beberapa orang yang menonton banyak yang telah pergi. Mungkin karena hari sudah sore dan mereka ada keperluan.

"Hei, kamu…" sapa suara seorang wanita. Sawamura melirik kearah suara yang dirasa dekat dengannya.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang terurai sedang menatapnya. Kepala Sawamura pun berputar menatap wanita itu langsung.

"Kamu terlihat pucat. Kau tak apa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ah… Iya. Saya tidak apa-apa." Meski berkata begitu, wajah Sawamura terlihat loyo, mata sayu, pipi merah merona, serta kulit dan bibirnya agak memutih. Jelas sekali terlihat sakit.

Refleks tangan wanita itu hendak menyentuh dahi Sawamura dan Sawamura sendiri refleks mundur karenanya.

"O-Omiyamae-sensei…" tegur pemuda disampingnya dengan pelan.

"Aa… Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku seorang dokter jadi melihat orang sakit aku tanpa sadar langsung bertindak," ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman amat tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Tapi saya baik-baik saja."

"Kebetulan aku membawa parasetamol. Ini untukmu." Wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah pil yang tebungkus.

"Omiyamae-sensei, kenapa kau membawa obat?" tanya lelaki di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga, kan? Sebentar lagi mau musim panas ngomong-ngomong."

"Terima kasih banyak. Saya terima kebaikan anda." Sawamura mengambil obat tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, jaga kondisimu."

"Permisi," ucap laki-laki itu diikuti si wanita.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, si wanita, Omiyamae membuka suara, "Seragam itu… Dia murid Seidou, kan? Apakah dia pemain juga?"

"Eh?" yang laki-laki hanya menoleh. Namun sesaat otaknya langsung konek dengan pertanyaan barusan. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya begitu. Jaket yang dikenakannya itu jaket klub baseball Seidou."

"Hmm… Tampaknya murid-murid Seidou tidak bisa menjaga diri mereka. Kenapa banyak dari mereka yang sakit dan cedera?"

"A-apa boleh buat, kan? Tidak ada satu pun yang ingin sakit atau cedera."

.

.

.

Sawamura berniat menonton diam-diam diantara kerumunan orang-orang begitu menyadari Yashiro datang. Tapi sepertinya Yashiro tidak tertarik menonton pertandingan di lapangan B dan pergi. Sawamura bernafas lega. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, ia agak enggan bertemu dengan laki-laki berkuncir kuda itu.

Ia menonton pertandingan dalam diam hingga pertandingan berakhir dengan akhir seri, 0-0 di inning 12. Hari benar-benar telah senja. Warna merah dan orange membentang di langit. Orang-orang mulai bubar satu per satu tapi Sawamura memilih untuk mendekat ke lapangan.

Para pemain Seidou dan Yokohama beserta pelatih saling berjabat tangan.

Sawamura telah dekat dengan para pemain namun karena mereka sedang bercakap-cakap dan Sawamura hanya diam dengan langkah pelan, tak ada yang sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Ah, Sawamura! Kenapa kau baru datang, hah?!" Kanemaru lah yang menyadari keberadaannya pertama kali. Seruan Kanemaru membuat beberapa pemain yang tak jauh darinya langsung menoleh.

"Ahahaha…" Sawamura hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Senpai, kau tidak apa? Senpai agak pucat?" tanya Yui.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sawamura sambil nyengir lebar.

"Sen-pai…" Suara lirih terdengar dan datang mendekat di depan Sawamura dengan jarak beberapa meter.

"Mi-Mikage, ada apa!?" seru salah seorang pemain Yokohama saat melihat kouhai-nya menangis.

Sawamura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. "Yo… Ren. Lama tak jumpa."

Yang bersangkutan hanya diam menatap Sawamura. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir di pipinya. Semua yang berada disana terdiam melihatnya. Sawamura tetap tersenyum menatap Mikage. Sejujurnya para pemain Seidou agak terkesima melihat senyuman Sawamura yang seperti itu, senyuman yang memancarkan kasih, hal yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Biasanya senyuman mood maker Seidou itu selalu terlihat berapi-api, semangat, atau bodoh.

Mikage pun tersenyum dalam tangisnya dengan pandangan melembut. "Aitakatta… Senpai…"

"Eh? Orang tampan itu kenalannya Sawamura?" gumam Kanemaru.

Entah sejak kapan jarak mereka berdua semakin menipis. Tangan kiri Sawamura mengelus pelan kepala Mikage yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda darinya.

"Kamu jadi semakin tinggi. Orang blasteran memang beda, ya…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Mikage langsung memeluk Sawamura dengan erat membuat yang dipeluk kaget. Air mata masih mengalir, wajahnya ia sembunyikan di sela-sela leher yang dipeluk. Namun langsung ia lepas lalu memandang salah seorang senpai-nya. Matanya benar-benar merah dan terlihat berantakan sekarang.

"Kapten, ano…"

"Aku mengerti," sang kapten Yokohama memotong perkataan. "Pelatih juga sepertinya masih bercakap-cakap dengan pelatih Seidou. Aku pribadi masih ada yang ingin kuobrolkan dengan kapten Seidou," ucapnya lagi sambil menepuk bahu Miyuki.

"Terima kasih," kata Mikage dengan senyuman lalu menoleh ke Sawamura, "Senpai, aku ingin berbicara padamu."

Sawamura kembali tersenyum, "Kita cari tempat teduh."

.

.

.

Sawamura dan Mikage berjalan menuju tempat duduk di sisi lapangan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Miyuki melirik sang kapten Yokohama.

"Hm… basa basi?"

Miyuki mendengus geli, "Apaan?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi Ren seperti itu. Orang itu namanya… etto…" tanyanya sambil menatap Sawamura dan Mikage yang tengah duduk bercakap-cakap.

"Sawamura. Sawamura Eijun."

"Hm… Ternyata dia yang bernama Eijun… Ternyata dia memang laki-laki. Hahaha… Dia terlihat lebih imut di foto." Sang kapten Yokohama tersenyum seperti kucing, membentuk mulut huruf w.

Miyuki sweatdrop sekaligus bingung mendengarnya.

"Ah, anak itu adalah sepupuku. Kondisi fisiknya buruk setelah mengalami kecelakaan. Meskipun dia terlihat baik tapi aku sadar senyumannya tidak sebersinar dulu terutama ketika bermain baseball. Biasanya anak itu sangat bersemangat jika menyangkut baseball."

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Banyak hal yang terjadi di masa lalu. Dia sudah hampir 3 tahun tidak bermain gara-gara cedera yang dialaminya. Tapi ketika dia tahu kami akan mengadakan latihan tanding dengan kalian, dia bersemangat sekali. Sekarang aku tahu alasannya." Senyum polos pun dari wajahnya yang matanya tak lepas dari 2 orang yang jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

"Jadi… mau bicara apa?" tanya Sawamura.

Mikage tak langsung menjawab. Dia menyibakan ujung poni Sawamura dengan lembut. "Senpai terlihat pucat. Dan wajahmu hangat." Jari-jari itu menyentuh sebelah pipi Sawamura.

Sawamura langsung menggenggam tangan itu. "Tanganmu begitu dingin."

"…" Mikage hanya diam.

Kedua tangan itu terpisah. Dua pemuda itu kini hanya menatap rekan-rekannya dari kejauhan.

"Kau tahu Ren, aku bertemu dengan Riku. Dia sekarang jadi pemain tim pertama meski masih jadi cadangan."

"Um. Aku tahu. Aku melihatnya saat pertandingan terjadi, aku ada disana. Sejujurnya aku tak menyangka akan ada drama disana."

"Aku sebenarnya agak malu juga."

"Tapi kau tetap melakukannya. Senpai banget, dah."

"Urusai…"

Keduanya pun tertawa pelan lalu terdiam sebentar.

"Arti menjadi ace adalah mampu menanggung beban… Setidaknya itu pendapatku," ucap Sawamura. "Tapi aku ingin tahu apa perasaan relief pitcher saat berada di mound punya perasaan yang sama dengan pitcher utama saat berada di mound?"

"Entahlah… Senpai ingin menjadi ace?"

.

" _Kenapa senpai ingin menjadi ace?"_

" _Hm… Menurutmu?"_

" _Kalau tahu aku tidak akan tanya, kan?"_

" _Hehehe… Iya juga. Hmm… Karena keren kupikir."_

.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakannya." Sawamura langsung menepuk pelan kepala Mikage. Keduanya kini saling menatap. "Soalnya kupikir itu keren." Sawamura langsung nyengir kuda.

"…" Sekali lagi Mikage terdiam. Perlahan tangan itu meraih tangan yang berada di kepalanya dan tangan yang satunya menarik tangan sebelah lawan bicaranya.

"Ren?"

"Senpai!" Mikage setengah berseru, menatap tajam Sawamura dengan mimik serius. "Ayo kita lulus sama-sama!"

"He?"

"Aku ingin kita lulus dari klub baseball! Aku, senpai dan semuanya… Ayo kita lulus bersama-sama!"

.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

" _Apakah kau menyukai baseball?"_

.

Suara seorang laki-laki muda terngiang. Jaket putih bergaris-garis merahnya terbuka membiarkannya angin mengibarkan ujung jaketnya dan memperlihatkan kaos hitamnya.

.

" _Mulai sekarang kau adalah penerusku!"_

.

Suara seorang gadis terngiang. Rambut panjangnya yang ia biarkan terurai terkibas kala kepalanya menoleh.

.

" _Apakah kau benar-benar tidak terarik? Menyenangkan, lho."_

.

Suara seorang pemuda terngiang. Ia berdiri di samping beberapa temannya dengan baju yang sama.

.

" _Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…"_

.

Suara seorang wanita terngiang. Ia terus berkata hal yang sama sambil menitikan air mata dan menggenggam tangan lawan bicaranya.

.

" _Kenapa ini terjadi?"_

.

Suara seorang pemuda terngiang. Ia mengenakan jas dan setelan hitam berdiri membelakangi bersama banyak orang yang juga berpakaian serba hitam.

.

" _Kenapa harus aku…? Kenapa...?"_

.

Suara seorang pemuda terngiang. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam menatap selimut putih yang sewarna dengan pakaiannya. Suaranya bergetar lalu menangis dalam diam.

.

" _Jangan pernah kembali lagi… Berjanjilah padaku… Ya?"_

.

Suara seorang wanita terngiang. Rambut panjangnya hampir menutupi wajahnya karena menunduk. Tangannya terus memegang bahu lawan bicaranya.

.

" _Senpai, ayo kita lulus bersama-sama."_

.

Suara seorang pemuda terngiang. Matanya yang biru gelap mengkilat dengan indah.

.

" _Mata yang indah… Mata itu… suatu saat… aku…yakin…"_

.

 _Satu tetes dua tetes cairan merah terjatuh._

" _Hiks… Hiks…"_

.

Sawamura langsung terbangun dari tidurnya lalu buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar ruangan. Sang adik kelas, Asada yang tertidur di kasur bawah tepat di bawah tempat tidur Sawamura pun terbangun tiba-tiba saat sang senpai turun dari tempat tidur.

Penasaran ia langsung memakai kacamatanya dan mengikuti Sawamura. Dan sedikit rasa khawatir mengingat tadi sore wajah Sawamura terlihat pucat.

"Senpai?" panggil Asada dan langsung mebelakakan matanya. "Se-Senpai!" serunya sedikit terkejut.

Sawamura berlutut sambil muntah-muntah. Asada langsung menghampiri. Ada luka lecet di siku dan lututnya yang terlihat masih baru, menandakan bahwa Sawamura sempat terjatuh barusan.

Sawamura hendak muntah sekali lagi tetapi yang keluar hanya angin. Asada yang kebingungan mengusap-usap punggung Sawamura sambil sedikit menekan-nekan punggungnya berharap ia membaik. Ia bisa merasakan hawa panas dari punggung berlapis kain biru tua itu. Wajah Sawamura terlihat merah dengan wajahnya yang agak memutih.

"Ma-maaf, Asada…" ucap Sawamura lemah. "Bisakah kau mengambil air seember dan sekop berkebun? AKu mau membereskan ini."

"Bu-bukan saatnya untuk itu! Senpai sedang sakit, kan?! Masuk ke dalam dulu, biar aku yang membereskan ini!"

"Oi, kalian sedang apa? Hm?" Kuramochi dalam keadaan mengantuk tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ku-Kuramochi-senpai! Sa-Sawamura-senpai, dia…"

"Hm?"

.

.

.

Pip pip.

Suara termometer berbunyi menunjuk angka 39,3˚C.

"Kuramochi-senpai bagaimana ini?" tanya Asada setengah panik setengah bingung begitu melihat angka di termometer.

Kuramochi memandang jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 3 pagi lewat 20 menit. Masih dini hari. Kuramochi mendecak. Orang-orang pasti masih tidur. Jam prakter dokter terdekat mana ada yang buka? Kecuali rumah sakit.

"Oh, iya. Kalau tidak salah beberapa hari lalu Sawamura-senpai sempat minum obat, katanya tidak enak badan."

"Apa?! Ck! Kita cari. Asada, kau cek di mejanya, aku akan cek di tasnya."

Tak butuh waktu lama, Asada menemukan botol obat yang Sawamura minum beberapa hari lalu. Segera saja mereka mengambil air dan membantu Sawamura meminum obat, setelah itu Kuramochi lantas membasahi kain handuk dengan air mineral lalu menjadikannya kompres.

Kuramochi menyuruh Asada untuk tidur dan menyerahkan Sawamura pada dirinya. Asada yang masih bingung dan cemas hanya menurut dan berbaring di tempat tidur Sawamura yang berada di atas karena kasurnya dipakai Sawamura. Namun ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Miyuki yang telah mengenakan seragam sekolah. Pagi-pagi buta ia di telfon oleh sang wakil kapten mengenai Sawamura. Jadi pagi ini sebelum berangkat sekolah, ia menyempatkan diri mampir melihat keadaan kouhai-nya yang terkenal berisik itu. Katanya tugas sebagai kapten yang baik, gitu.

"Panasnya enggak turun sama sekali," jawab Kuramochi saat melihat termometer yang baru berbunyi. Ia sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah dan tasnya telah siap di meja. "Dan dari tadi ia terus menyengitkan dahinya. Apa dia merasa sakit kepala?"

Miyuki melihat adik kelasnya yang terlihat sangat lemah. Bisa ia lihat matanya yang basah karena mengeluarkan air mata meski tidak sampai mengalir karena yang keluar memang sedikit. Bahunya sedikit gemetaran menandakan ia merasa dingin.

Miyuki menghela nafas. "Apa boleh buat. Kita minta bantuan dokter UKS saja nanti lalu membawanya ke klinik saat pulang sekolah."

.

.

.

"Tampaknya dia hanya kurang tidur," ucap seorang dokter UKS, biasa dipanggil Taki-sensei. "Biasanya orang yang kurang tidur sistem imunnya akan melemah dan menjadi gampang sakit."

Pip pip. Suara termometer berbunyi. Pria paruh baya berjas itu pun mengambil dan melihatnya. "39,7˚C. Tinggi sekali… Kalian sudah cek panasnya sebelumnya?" tanyanya menoleh kearah Kuramochi, Asada, Miyuki, Zono, Toujou dan Haruichi yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"I-iya. Diatas 39˚C. Panasnya tidak turun-turun dari tadi pagi meski sudah kami beri obat," jawab Kuramochi.

"Mmm…" sang dokter berfikir sebentar, "Ada baiknya dibawa ke rumah sakit segera. Mungkin ada pemicu lain yang membuatnya demam."

"Pemicu lain?" Haruichi membeo.

"Ya. Seperti radang atau bakteri atau virus misalnya. Penyebab demam bisa bermacam-macam. Untuk memastikan kadang pasien perlu melakukan tes darah."

"Ngg…" Sawamura bergumam. Matanya terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan matanya dalam keadaan memerah dan lembab.

Namun tak lama ekspresi terkejut tercetak di wajah orang-orang yang melihatnya karena mata kanan Sawamura mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

.

Sawamura terpaksa diam di UKS agar bisa diawasi oleh sang dokter sekolah karena ia bersikeras tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Sang dokter sekali-sekali mengintip kondisi Sawamura, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya dan mengganti kompresnya.

Saat ini anggota klub baseball ada pertandingan di stadion yang cukup jauh dari sekolah. Daripada Sawamura sendirian di kamar, lebih baik berdiam di UKS.

Ia agak takut dan heran sebenarnya. Kondisi demam dengan darah keluar jarang terjadi ia lihat selama menjadi dokter. Iyah, mending kalau keluarnya di hidung (mimisan), banyak orang yang mengalaminya, sudah diajarkan saat kuliah, ada di buku/internet, jadi ia bisa memberi pertolongan. Tapi di mata…? Tidak pernah ia bayangkan sama sekali. Belum pernah ada, mungkin Sawamura yang pertama.

"Taki-sensei," panggil Sawamura dibalik korden biru muda.

"Ohh… Sawamura kau sudah bangun? Eeh!" Begitu menyibakkan korden, sang dokter langsung dibuat sedikit cemas sedikit terkejut. Cuma sedikit. Sawamura kini tengah duduk dengan kaki mengarah ke lantai, dan mata kanannya ia tutup tangannya. "Hei, jangan bangun dulu! Panasmu belum turun, kan?" ucap Taki-sensei sambil menyentuh pipi dan dahi Sawamura.

" _Panasnya lebih mending daripada tadi… Tapi tetap saja masih panas."_

"Sensei, boleh aku kembali ke kamar?"

"Tidak boleh. Kau masih sakit dan tetap harus kukontrol."

"Tapi ini sudah sore…"

Dilirik jam dinding. Ah, sudah jam 5 sore rupanya.

"Tunggulah hingga teman sekamarmu menjemputmu."

"Tenang saja, sensei. Saya dulu pernah demam saat sendirian dan saya langsung sembuh begitu banyak istirahat. Sensei juga ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, kan?"

"Tetap saja tidak boleh. Suhu tubuhmu kelewat panas, dengan panas segitu beberapa orang bisa pingsan karenanya." – _"Apalagi sampai keluar darah,"_ – ia menambahkan dalam hati.

"Setelah pertandingan, biasanya anggota klub mengadakan rapat."

"Tapi…" Taki-sensei menggaruk kepalanya. "Tunggu saja sampai jam 6, kalau mereka tidak datang kemari sampai jam 6 lewat, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar. Sekarang berbaringlah dulu."

Sawamura hanya mengangguk dan menurut. Lama berbaring sekitar 30 menit, tiba-tiba pintu UKS terbuka. Rupanya anak kelas satu yang masih mengenakan jersey baseball, Mogami.

"Sa-Sawamura-senpai?" tanyanya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa? Sawamura sedang istirahat sekarang," tanya Taki-sensei.

Korden tersibak, Sawamura turun dari ranjangnya. "Ah, kamu… kalau tak salah Mogami, kan ya?"

"Sawamura-senpai, gawat! Ada orang-orang menyeramkan mencari senpai!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Sawamura Eijun ada disini, kan?"

Segerombolan orang dengan tongkat baseball ditangannya bertanya.

"Oi! Cepat jawab!" salah satu dari mereka menendang keranjang bola yang berada di sampingnya.

Para manager dan beberapa anak kelas satu ketakutan.

"Tenanglah kalian semua. Kalian ini siapa?" tanya Zono mencoba berbicara.

"Cepat jawab, dimana Sawamura Eijun!?"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung…**

.

Maafkan aku semuanyaaaa….! *sujud* Karena udah bikin Eijun kayak gini. Huu… Huuu... *peluk ban mobilnya Eijun*

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 _ **Misaki Younna:**_ Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Eijun itu kan sepesial jadi keistimewaannya cuma bisa dilihat sama mata saktinya Yashiro XD Ini Sawamura sudah muncul, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Mengenai kondisi saya, saya sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya :)

 _ **Yuratchka:**_ Terima kasih. Saya juga agak sedih melihat _coret_ anakku _coret_ Eijun diperlakukan begitu *masih baper gara-gara Daiya No A Act II*. Tapi Eijun kan anak baik jadi dia tabah aja digituin.

 _(Author: "Atau jangan-jangan dia masokis?!". Eijun: "Enak saja! Aku bukan masokis!")_

 _ **Kashinya Keiko:**_ Terima kasih banyak. Saya sudah baik-baik saja, terima kasih atas perhatiannya :) Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Ngomong-ngomong saya tidak terlalu bisa gambar, kok. Saya bisa menulis seperti ini berkat didikan para senpai *tiba-tiba cerita*. Saya bersyukur anda suka gaya penulisan saya karena memang hanya seginilah kemampuan saya.

.

 **A/N:**

Sebenernya saya nggak mau nyelipin bahasa Jepang disini. Tapi entah kenapa kalau di Bahasa Indonesia-in jadi agak kasar (menurut saya). Kayak _shounen_ (bocah) _, urusai_ (berisik) _, baka_ (bodoh), dll. Untuk kata _Aitakatta_ yang saya ketik di chapter ini, sebenernya agak bingung mau saya ketik "Aku merindukanmu" atau "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu" tapi akhirnya saya ketik pake bahasa Jepang juga. Hahaha… *digapok*

.

 **Pengenalan OC:**

Nama: **Mikage Ren (** **御影 煉** **)**

Murid kelas 1 siswa Akademi Yokohama. Tinggi 176,5 cm. Mikage memiliki rambut coklat. Ibunya adalah keturunan Jepang-Amerika dan ayahnya orang Jepang yang juga aktif di dunia olahraga dengan pamannya, Ichihara.

.

.

.


	6. Sebuah Tuduhan

Free Talk:

Maafkan saya. Karena saya ada sebab dan suatu hal, jadi fanfic ini lama update. Jadi harapan saya di cahpter ini tidak mengecewakan para pembaca sekalian.

.

.

.

"Sawamura-senpai, gawat! Ada orang-orang menyeramkan mencari senpai!"

"Eh?"

"Orang-orang menyeramkan?" Meski terdengar seperti pertanyaan, Taki-sensei agak mengerti bahwa akan ada situasi yang tidak baik.

"I-iya. Mereka semua sepertinya anak SMA dari sekolah lain dan membawa tongkat bis−"

Belum selesai Mogami berkata, Sawamura sudah langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar.

"Sawamura!" teriak Taki-sensei mengejar Sawamura. Mogami mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sawamura!" panggilnya lagi. Karena kondisi Sawamura tengah melemah, Taki-sensei dapat mengejarnya dengan cepat dan langsung menarik tangannya agak kasar. "Kau diam di UKS. Biar aku yang pergi melihat keadaan, oke? Mogami-kun, jaga dia!"

Taki-sensei langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka. Sawamura hanya menunduk.

"Ayo, senpai," ajak Mogami setelah diam beberapa saat.

.

.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

 _._

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Ace Of Diamond belong to Terajima Yuuji

 **Warning:** Alternate Reality, OOC (saya tipe yang kurang bisa nulis IC), author masih awam soal baseball dan baru belajar lewat internet (Jadi jika ada kesalahan atau hal tak berkenan, saya mohon maaf).

 _Diamond No Ace Fanfiction:_

 **:: Warrior Of Diamond ::**

.

.

.

Bis yang mengangkut para pemain Seidou hampir tiba di sekolah mereka. Beberapa pemain yang tertidur karena lelah, mulai dibangunkan. Begitu mereka turun dari bis, beberapa orang yang kira-kira seumuran dengan mereka tengah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Mereka tampak melihat-lihat orang-orang yang satu per satu keluar dari bis seperti mencari seseorang.

"Maaf, apa kalian ada perlu dengan kami?" tanya Miyuki.

Mereka terdiam sebentar sambil melirik ke dalam bis dan sekeliling.

"Tidak ada…" gumam salah satu dari mereka.

"Huh?"

BAM!

Orang itu langsung memukul bis dengan tongkatnya membuat sopir bis meneriaki mereka. Namun para pemuda asing itu tampak tidak peduli, malah memasang sikap lebih galak membuat sang sopir bungkam.

"Sawamura Eijun ada disini, kan?" salah satu dari mereka dengan tongkat baseball ditangannya bertanya.

"Oi! Cepat jawab!" teman disampingnya menendang keranjang bola yang berada di sampingnya.

Para manager dan beberapa anak kelas satu ketakutan.

"Tenanglah kalian semua. Kalian ini siapa?" tanya Zono mencoba berbicara.

"Cepat jawab, dimana Sawamura Eijun!?"

"Sawamura sedang sakit sekarang. Kalian siapa?" tanya salah seorang pemain Seidou yang memiliki mata kucing dengan suara yang nyaring. Para pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda bermata kucing itu.

"Oh!" Sang pemuda bermata kucing menepuk tangannya. "Aku ingat. Kalian semua anak-anak Niiyama yang duduk di bangku penonton saat kami bertanding beberapa waktu lalu, kan?"

"Hoo… Ingatanmu bagus juga. Kalau begitu kami tak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi," gumam salah seorang yang menendang keranjang bola tadi sambil menarik kerah baju pemuda mata kucing membuat jarak mereka sangat kecil.

"Sebagai pendatang kalian sungguh tidak sopan, kalian tahu? Jadi, ada perlu apa dengan salah satu pitcher kami?"

"Heh, bukan urusanmu," jawabnya setengah bebisik sambil menyeringai.

Pemuda bermata kucing langsung menedang betis pemuda di depannya membuat yang bersangkutan mengaduh dan langsung mundur menjauh.

"Te-teme!"

"Tentu saja itu jadi urusan kami. Apalagi kalian datang dengan tongkat baseball sambil marah-marah menunjukan kalau kalian datang bukan dengan tujuan baik. Jika, kalian memang punya niat buruk pada salah satu dari kami setidaknya jangan mencolok begitu. Kalian bodoh, ya?"

"Shino, hentikan!" teriak salah satu kawannya begitu melihat wajah-wajah kesal dihadapan mereka yang serempak menatap pemuda bermata kucing yang diketahui bernama Shino.

"Kau memang sengaja mencari gara-gara, ya? Hm…?" Pemuda yang kakinya ditendang tadi mengambil tongkat bisbol dari tangan temannya dan menghampiri Shino. Semuanya panik.

"Hentikan!" teriak seseorang yang familiar. Kataoka datang diikuti Oota dibelakangnya. Mereka berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Cih, pelatih mereka datang."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kataoka.

"Kebetulan sekali, kau pasti tahu dimana Sawamura Eijun. Dimana dia?"

Kataoka melihat para pemuda itu sejenak sebelum berkata, "Ada perlu apa mencari Sawamura?"

"Mereka mau mengeroyok Sawamura, pelatih!" teriak Shino.

"Kamu diem!"

"Ekhem! Sebenarnya kami tidak bermaksud melukai siapa pun−"

"Bohong, pelatih!"

"Diem kamu!"

"Ehem!" kali ini Kataoka yang berdeham. "Kalian semua bukan murid sekolah ini, kan? Ada keperluan apa kalian datang kemari? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu sampai kalian kemari menemui Sawamura? Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berlaku seenaknya. Tapi jika memang telah terjadi sesuatu kepada muridku, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam."

Kataoka mengatakannya dengan tegas dengan ekspresi datar namun pandangannya tajam. Keringat dingin mulai jatuh di pelipis beberapa orang di gerombolan tersebut.

"Jika memang ada keperluan dengan Sawamura, kalian bisa mengatakannya padaku. Aku akan menyampaikan padanya," lanjutnya.

Salah satu dari gerombolan itu menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Ya, kami memang ada sedikit perlu dengannya." Orang itu langsung menjatuhkan tongkat bisbol yang dipegangnya membuat teman-temannya bingung. "Tentu saja kami punya alasan yang jelas."

Semuanya terdiam sejenak.

"Sawamura Eijun sudah melukai salah satu rekan kami dengan sengaja."

"He?" Semua yang mendengarnya memasang wajah cengo antara ingin kaget dan bingung, kecuali Kataoka dan beberapa orang disana.

"Melukai rekan kalian? Maksudnya?"

"Apa anda pernah mendengar rumor tentang laki-laki bertopeng alien yang berkeliling sekolah SMA dan suka menantang siapapun yang ditemuinya bermain bisbol satu lawan satu?"

Beberapa member klub baseball Seidou membelakakan matanya. Mereka jadi teringat akan cerita Higasa dan cedera Yamaguchi.

"Tidak," jawab Kataoka dengan singkat.

"Laki-laki bertopeng alien itu suka berkeliling sekolah lalu menantang siapapun yang ditemuinya untuk satu lawan satu sebagai pelembar dan pemukul. Dan yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman. Dan teman kami kalah dalam tantangannya dan menjadi korban."

Dan kali ini semua yang disana benar-benar dibuat kaget ketika pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Orang itu adalah Sawamura Eijun, salah satu anak didikmu."

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Kanemaru. "Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa berfikir kalau dia Sawamura! Kalian jangan mengada-ada!"

Tidak mungkin Sawamura yang membuat Yamaguchi mengalami cedera, kan? Mustahil dia melukai rekan sendiri.

"Kami tidak mengada-ada, tahu! Sudah jelas dia Sawamura! Caranya melakukan kuda-kuda saat melempar dan postur tubuhnya saja mirip!"

"Itu tidak mendasar sama sekali!" balas Kanemaru lagi.

"Apa!?" Salah satunya medekati Kanemaru. Kanemaru langsung maju. Bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa terima Sawamura dituduh melakukan hal yang tidak terbukti sama sekali.

"O-oi!" Toujou bersuara tanpa sadar, panik.

"Senpai tidak salah. Dia pintar jadi kami yakin!" balas yang lainnya.

Suasana mendadak gaduh. Saling melempar kata-kata lalu entah kenapa mencaci maki dan saling dorong-dorongan sampai saling pukul.

"Berhenti!" Kataoka berteriak namun tidak dihiraukan.

"JIKA MEMANG SAWAMURA-SENPAI ORANGNYA, KENAPA LAKI-LAKI BERTOPENG ITU MUNCUL BERSAMAAN DENGAN SAWAMURA-SENPAI!" suara teriakan nyaring terdengar.

Semua orang menoleh ke arah suara yang paling nyaring tersebut.

Okumura tampak terengah-engah. "TIDAK MUNGKIN SATU ORANG MUNCUL SEBAGAI DUA ORANG BERBEDA DI TEMPAT YANG SAMA, KAN!" ia berteriak sekali lagi meski suasana mulai agak tenang. Berteriak keras dengan kalimat panjang, membuat ia terengah-engah. Ternyata lumayan bikin capek, pikirnya.

Seto takjub dan –sedikit- terkejut melihatnya.

"O-Okumura-kun…" 

"Waktu itu aku juga… di…datangi oleh laki-laki bertopeng itu… Aku…, Shino-senpai…, dan juga Hayama…" Okumura berkata sambil mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal.

Semua pemain Seido langsung menoleh ke arah Shino yang duduk di tanah dalam keadaan kotor karena di keroyok dan seorang pemain bertubuh kurus di belakang mereka yang menunduk.

"Itu terjadi beberapa minggu lalu. Laki-laki itu datang dan menantang untuk berduel dan bertaruh. Kami kalah dalam permainan. Ketika ia hendak ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan kami, Sawamura-senpai datang."

"Benar. Jadi tidak mungkin lelaki bertopeng itu Sawamura," ucap Shino dengan wajah datar sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Para pemuda dari luar sekolah Seidou langsung saling tatap dengan wajah mengerut. Entah bingung, ragu, atau tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal?"

"Itu−"

"Hoooiii…!" terdengar suara teriakan dari kejauhan membuat Okumura menghentikan perkataannya. Rambut model Elvis muncul beserta wajah yang terlihat…murka? Yang jelas orang-orang berandalan tadi sempat ketakutan melihatnya. Para pemain Seidou tahu siapa dia. Tapi kenapa dengan model rambut Elvis?

Diwaktu yang sama. Entah hanya perasaannya atau tidak, Miyuki sempat melihat sekilas wajah Okumura yang menghembuskan nafas dengan ekspresi melunak, seperti orang yang merasa lega. Lalu beralih ke Shino yang memunggunginya, masih terduduk dengan bahu lemas. Kemudian Hayama yang mengelus dadanya, masih menundukan kepala.

Dibelakang lelaki itu, ada dokter sekolah Seidou yang masih mengenakan jas putihnya tampak kesulitan mengimbangi lari orang di depannya.

"Ahooo…!" teriaknya sambil melompat, melakukan tendangan mautnya pada salah satu dari mereka.

"Kenapa hanya aku?" lirih yang ditendang.

"Diam-diam pergi mencari masalah! Apa yang kalian pikirkan, sih?! Untung saja Edogawa segera memberitahu!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kalian tahu nggak sih?! Yuu sampai bingung, sampai minum obat sakit kepala! Lagian jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan!"

"Tapi Yuu-senpai−"

Perkataan mereka dipotong saat pemuda itu memberi _deathglare_ -nya. Mereka semua kincep di tempat.

"Maafkan adik-adik kelasku. Mereka semua sangat bodoh, tolong maafkan mereka." Pemuda itu langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Jadi, kenapa Taki-sensei disini?" tanya Kagami.

"Mogami-kun bilang ada yang mencari Sawamura-kun. Daripada dia memaksakan diri kemari, aku yang kemari untuk melihat keadaan," jawabnya sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan tisu yang baru ia keluarkan dari saku jasnya.

"Kalau diijinkan, bisa kau beritahu sesuatu, tentang pria bertopeng dengan model alien?" tanya Haruichi membuat pemuda berambut Elvis itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Kenapa kalian berfikir kalau laki-laki bertopeng itu adalah Eiju−Sawamura?"

"Aaah… Soal itu… salah satu teman kami memiliki ingatan yang bagus. Kebetulan dia, aku dan beberapa teman kami ditantang oleh lelaki bertopeng itu, dan temanku itu menemukan kemiripan dengan Sawamura."

"Dan itu… kuda-kudanya?" tanya Haruichi sambil mengingat-ingat kembali perkataan salah satu adik kelas lelaki di depannya.

"Ya. Aah…! Tentu saja kami tidak bermaksud menuduh. Hanya bilang kalau mereka mirip, bukan berarti kami semua berfikir dia adalah Sawamura!"

"Tentu saja bukan! Mana ada orang yang sama muncul sebagai dua orang berbeda di waktu bersamaan!" teriak Shino langsung berdiri.

"Kau bisa saja berbohong! Iya, kan!?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Sudah… Sudah…"

Pemuda itu menoleh. Sempat terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi kami benar-benar tidak ada maksud menuduhnya. Aku juga salah karena berkata hal yang membuat adik-adik kelasku bertindak begini."

"Se-senpai…"

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan," ucap Shino dengan nada yang agak melunak.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa dia kidal?"

"Eh…? Iya."

"Apa dia bisa bela diri?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kami sempat berkelahi dengannya jadi kurasa iya."

"Tingginya?"

"Kira-kira sama denganku."

"Apakah ada lemparan yang membuat kalian berfikir bolanya seolah-olah menembus bat?"

"Eh!? A-ada. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku pernah menghadapi pelempar itu."

Be-begitu, ya? Maaf."

.

.

.

Sawamura tidur menyamping. Mogami masih duduk di bangku tak jauh dari sana, hanya diam meski dirinya ingin sekali keluar karena penasaran dengan hal yang terjadi di luar dan para preman-preman itu. Hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka. Sang petugas UKS dan beberapa murid berseragam baseball dengan luka dan lecet di belakangnya. Mogami terkejut dan heran melihatnya. Dan disaat bersamaan, Sawamura terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Maaf, Mogami-kun. Kau jadi menggantikanku menjaga UKS," ucap Taki-sensei.

"Se-senpai? Eh? Kalian..?" Meski terdengar kebingungan, Mogami sebenarnya sudah menerka apa yang terjadi.

"Sawamura, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar," kata Shino.

"Eh? Kau tak mengobati lukamu dulu?"

"Nanti saja. Nanti aku kemari lagi begitu sudah mengantar orang ini ke kamarnya."

"Kalian… kenapa luka?" Sawamura bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Cuma jatuh." Shino menjawab segera lalu membantu Sawamura berdiri.

Sawamura diam. Tahu bahwa Shino berbohong.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sawamura pelan begitu ia duduk di kasur kamarnya. Tanpa berkata, ia langsung berbaring memunggungi Shino.

"Na… Sawamura… Laki-laki bertopeng itu bukan kau, kan?"

Sawamura menoleh. Diam sampai akhirnya bersuara, "… Apa?"

"Laki-laki bertopeng alien yang menantang anak-anak SMA bermain baseball satu lawan satu, itu sudah menyebar."

"…"

"Kau sudah tahu, kan? Laki-laki bertopeng itu siapa?"

"Apa─"

Perkataan Sawamura terpotong karena tiba-tiba Shino membekap mulutnya dengan kasar. Posisi mereka kini; Shino berada diatas Sawamura berlutut dimana tangan kirinya menyangga tubuhnya dan tangan kanannya membekap mulut Sawamura dengan menatap pemuda di bawahnya yang diam dengan mata melebar karena kaget.

"Posisi kuda-kuda biasanya memerlukan keseimbangan. Dan keseimbangan tiap orang berbeda-beda."

Mata Sawamura menyipit tajam. Nafas panas mulai dirasakan tangan kanan Shino. Tapi itu tidak penting.

"Kuda-kuda yang sama. Kidal. Beladiri. Tinggi sekitar 170 cm lebih. Mirip dirimu." Senyum sinis pun tercetak di wajah Shino. "Kau orangnya atau bukan─Akh!"

Kali ini perkataan Shino yang terpotong akibat sodokan di pinggang yang dilakukan Sawamura ala tokoh anime sebelah bertema basket.

"Kalau kau ingin melabrak seseoarang, tahan tangan atau kaki mereka agar mereka tidak balik melawanmu."

"Apa itu salah satu hal yang kau pelajari di Okinawa atau di Nagano?"

"Dua-duanya."

Shino terkekeh pelan, masih mengelus pinggangnya yang sakit. "Tidak semua orang bisa senekat itu saat ditatap lurus terus menerus dengan sedikit intimidasi."

"Memang tadi kau mencoba mengintimidasi?"

"Jahatnya…"

"Jadi, Kanou-kun…" Sawamura menyebut nama pemberiannya, "Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi? Dan jelaskan apa yang kau ketahui."

"Jadi kau tidak mau memberitahuku terlebuh dahulu apa yang kau ketahui?" tanya Shino tersenyum lalu duduk di sisi ranjang.

Sawamura terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak begitu yakin. Bolanya katanya terlihat seperti menghilang, kan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Seseorang yang kutahu yang punya lemparan seperti itu cuma kamu, Eijun-kun. Tapi kupikir itu tidak mungkin. Melakukan hal tak berguna begitu lalu muncul ditempat yang sama secara bersamaan adalah hal yang mustahil, bukan?"

Sawamura menutup matanya. Shino yang melihatnya berfikir mungkin ia mulai pusing. "Ngomong-ngomong, belakangan ini kita jadi agak sering bicara sejak kejadian itu," Sawamura berucap lagi.

"Benar. Padahal kita gak pernah ngobrol setahun lebih, atau mungkin sudah 2 tahun. Tapi begitu bicara rasanya satu tahun itu seperti baru kemarin, ya…? Nggak ada canggung-canggungnya."

Sawamura lantas membelakangi Shino dengan selimut menutupi hampir setengah kepalanya.

"Kau mau tidur?" tanya Shino namun tak ada jawaban, "Kau tenang saja, Eijun." Ekspresi Shino kini datar sambil memandang ke depan. "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu dipihakmu," ucapnya lagi.

Tanpa mereka sadari Sang Senpai yang menempati kamar yang sama berdiri di balik pintu dengan wajah serius.

.

~o~

~o0O0o~

~o~

.

"Sawamura-senpai?"

"Kau sudah mendingan?"

"Hm! Fufu.. Aku sudah sehat seperti sedia kala," yang menjawab berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dari kejauhan beberapa anak kelas 1 di salah satu sudut lapangan melihat sang senpai berisik.

"Syukurlah Sawamura-senpai sudah sembuh. Aku sempat khawatir saat dia tiba-tiba muntah waktu itu," ucap Asada. "Apalagi sampai keluar darah begitu…" ucapnya lagi kali ini agak pelan.

"Darah? Muntah darah?!" seru salah satu pemain kelas satu disampingnya.

"Eh?"

"Muntah darah? Bukannya itu gawat?"

"Darah?" suara berat yang tak asing membuat semua terlonjak. Sang pelatih menatap dengan rasa penasaran.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Sawamura dipaksa ke rumah sakit setelah Pelatih Kataoka mendengar bahwa Sawamura sakit dengan darah mengalir dari matanya. Sebagai pelatih sekaligus guru yang mengajar di kelasnya, ia merasa bertanggung jawab, apalagi Sawamura itu anak rantauan dari tempat jauh Nagano. Jadilah sekarang ia menemani Sawamura ke rumah sakit. Di samping itu ia juga agak khawatir.

.

.

.

Omiyamae memijat keningnya. Ia butuh kopi atau teh. secangkir kopi dan segelas teh sekaligus pasti akan membantu. Bergadang berhari-hari memang melelahkan. Ia sudah terbiasa tapi jika terus-menerus begini tubuhnya pasti akan berekasi pada dampaknya.

Satu per satu ia lewati para suster dan pasien atau keluarga pasien yang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Wajah yang familiar tapi jarang ia temui tanpa sengaja tertangkap matanya.

"Anak itu… bukannya yang dari Seidou waktu itu?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Hei," ucap Kuramochi dibelakag Shino.

Shino langsung menoleh dan menpati Kuramochi mengadap kearah lain dan pandangannya ke arah lain pula. Sesaat Shino berfikir bukan dirinya yang dipaggil, namun bola mata Kuramochi langsung bergerak kearahnya.

"Kau dan Sawamura akhir-akhir in dekat, kan?"

"Hm? Begitu, kah?"

"Kelihatan begitu, sih…"

"Apa iya?"

"Sejak kapan kalian dekat?"

"Hm? Senpai… Jangan bilang kau cemburu?" ucap Shino langsung mundur selangkah dengan ekspesi kaget dan mulut menganga.

"MANA MUNGKINLAH!" teriak Kuramochi refleks.

"Hahahaha… Bercanda. Bercanda, kok. Hahaha…"

"Ck."

"Jangan marah begitu, senpai. Hanya saja tidak biasanya Senpai mengajakku berbicara. Karena ini pertama kali, jadi aku iseng sedikit tadi."

Kuramochi menaikan sebelah alisnya. Pertama? Kuramochi memang lebih sering bicara pada tim utama tapi bukan berarti ia tak pernah bicara sama sekali sama yang lain. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, Kuramochi tidak punya ingatan apapun mengenai Shino. Bahkan ia sempat lupa sama anak ini, kalau saja perkelahian kemarin tak terjadi.

"Tapi kenapa Senpai bertanya?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya kalian terlihat dekat itu saja. Apalagi kau sampai berkelahi karena membela Sawamura."

"Mungkin aku jarang bermain bersama Sawamura, tapi kita itu tetap tim, kan? Tidak ada salahnya membela teman satu tim, kan? Apalagi kita tahu dia tak bersalah."

Kuramochi membenarkan dalam hati.

"Senpai juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, bukan?

"Hmp! Itu merepotkan."

Shino hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Kamu sudah mau pulang?" tanya seorang suster.

"Ya. Shift-ku sudah selesai," jawab Omiyamae.

"Kudengar kau mengambil cuti?"

"Ya. Ibuku menyuruhku pulang, nenekku tiba-tiba sakit. Kemungkinan aku akan mengambil cuti seminggu. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu."

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan."

Saat berjalan di lorong rumah sakit menuju pintu keluar, ia berpapasan lagi dengan anak dari Seido yang ia beri parasetamol beberapa hari lalu. Omiyamae melirik sebentar lalu acuh.

.

.

.

Suasana agak canggung −bagi Sawamura. Ia dan pelatihnya duduk bersebelahan. Suara mesin mobil taxi yang mereka tumpangi dan suara kendaraan lalu lalang pecah ketika Kataoka membuka suaranya.

"Untunglah tidak ada tanda-tanda penyakit ataupun masalah serius pada tubuhmu. Tapi aku minta lain kali jika hal ini terjadi lagi beritahu kami," ujar Kataoka dengan tegas.

"…"

"Aku dengar kau sangat tidak mau ke rumah sakit saat sakit. Kau tidak boleh membiarkannya menjadi tambah parah. Jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, semua orang yang ada di sekitarmu akan susah dan khawatir. Kau dengar?"

"Mata kanan saya ini… memang selalu begini sejak dulu, mungkin waktu saya masih kecil. Tidak ada yang aneh, tidak ada penyakit, semua baik-baik saja. Mata kanan saya memang seperti ini sedari dulu. Jadi saya pikir ini baik-baik saja."

Kataoka mengerutkan alis meski samar. Nada dan cara bicara Sawamura terasa agak asing di telinganya.

"Tapi setidaknya jika hal ini terjadi beritahu kami. Aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

"Ya, saya berjanji. Terima kasih…"

Hening sejenak diatara mereka. Kataoka tetap tak melepas pandangan di balik kacamata hitamnya pada wajah lesu Sawamura yang menunduk.

.

.

.

" _Ini… adalah karma karena aku telah melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu."_

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Suara ujung pemukul baseball yang diseret hingga menyentuh tanah terdengar jelas karena suasananya yang sunyi dan sepi. Apalagi sekarang sudah malam, tak ada seorangpun yang melewati jalan kecil itu.

Sosok yang menyeret pemukul baseball itu berhenti di lapangan basket pinggir jalan. Ia mengenakan jaket hitam bertundung dengan celana panjang dan mengenakan topeng rubah.

"Lama tak berjumpa," ucapnya pada seseorang di depannya. Seseorang berjaket putih bertundung dan bertopeng alien.

"Satu lawan satu," ucapnya lagi sambil ngecungkan tongkat baseball ke arahnya.

Beberapa orang yang duduk di pinggir lapangan pun berdiri. Dari penampilan mereka, sepertinya mereka adalah yankee.

"Kau tahu apa taruhannya kan, Kitsune?"

"Tentu saja. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, sih asalkan aku bisa melampiaskan dendam ini padamu, Stranger."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ne…"_

 _._

" _Jika saja kita tidak berfikir untuk melakukan sebuah permainan…."_

 _._

" _Jika saja kita tidak pergi ke tempat itu…"_

 _._

" _Jika saja kita lebih berani…"_

 _._

" _Jika saja kita bisa kabur bersama-sama…"_

 _._

"… _Apakah kehidupan kita saat ini akan sama?"_

.

.

.

 **Bersambung…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Perkenalan OC:**

Shino Kanou (司野 科能)

Sebenarnya cukup atletis dan tidak kalah dengan pemain reguler, tapi entah kenapa dia tetap tidak masuk-masuk tim pertama dan terlihat enjoy saja. Rambunya pendek coklat, bermata tajam layaknya kucing. (Bayangkan saja begini, bagian rambut Tsukisima Kei dan matanya Kano Shuuya).

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Allen491** : Terima kasih atas review-nya. Saya senang sekali anda menyukainya *terharu* Hahaha. Maaf sudah membuat Allen-san berteriak pagi-pagi *bungkuk2* Fanfic ini memang masih panjang jalan ceritanya, maunya sih sampai 10 chapter aja tapi belum pasti karena alurnya bisa berubah-ubah tergantung ide. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya :D

Saya juga agak sedih karena fanfic fandom Daiya No A sedikit :(

 **Misaki Younna** : Uwaah… Misaki-san ternyata inget, ya tentang matanya Eijun. Hm? Eijun dan Ren? Mereka kenalan lama. Hehehe… Mengenai orang-orang yang bawa tongkat baseball sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

.

Sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatannya.


End file.
